Harry Potter y la confusión de Hermione
by albusspg
Summary: La historia se desarrolla durante el sexto año en Hogwarts en el cual Ron y Hermione estan saliendo juntos pero sucede algo que cambiará su relación para siempre ¿Seguirán Ron y Hermione? ¿O Harry hará que esta pareja se separe?
1. Capítulo 1

Un día nuevo ha llegado, me despierto y pienso en todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida, la vida del famoso Harry Potter, quien tiene encima la responsabilidad de derrotar a Lord Voldemort, todavía recuerdo ese momento en el despacho de Dumbledore a finales de quinto curso cuando me reveló que "ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida"; no sé si sea literalmente así, pero tengo esa idea clavada en mi mente como si fuera una marca hecha con hierro al rojo vivo.

Pero tranquilos, no les voy a contar mi historia, estoy seguro que la conocen, lo que les voy a contar es cómo encontré a la mujer de mi vida, a la que más quiero y por la que daría la vida. Por supuesto hablamos de la hermosísima, talentosa y amigable Hermione Granger

El único problema es que ella estaba empezando a salir con Ron, él había logrado después de mucho tiempo decirle que le gustaba y que sería excelente si los dos podían salir alguna vez.

Durante la entrevista que Hermione arregló con Rita Skeeter y Luna Lovegood, Skeeter me preguntó varias veces si me pasaba algo porque de un momento a otro ponía los ojos en blanco y me desconectaba del mundo.

La verdad sí me pasaba algo… estaba pensando en ella y en todos los detalles que había tenido conmigo desde hace 4 años, cuando por fin pudimos acercarnos y conocerla y abandonar esa estúpida idea que teníamos de ella. Quien hubiera creído (sobretodo yo) que les estaría contando esta historia, y que ella fuera la protagonista.

Ya creo que es suficiente, sin más preámbulos les presento el mejor momento de mi vida.

_____

Durante las primeras citas todo fue perfectamente, Ron y Hermione ya eran casi novios, Hermione todavía no había sucumbido a la tentación desde hace unos meses, pero tenía que admitir (si no estaría diciendo una mentirota) que le gustaba Ron; tal vez Ron gustaba de ella más que ella de él y se había convertido en un secreto a voces que no había llegado a oídos de la chica por ahora.

- Te juro, Ron, que eres la persona con mejor suerte que conozco- le dije muerto de la envidia-

- Gracias, hermano, pero sentía esa química entre nosotros y sólo quería confirmar si tenía razón o no- me contó encogiéndose de hombros- Me jugaba a todo o nada, estuve varios días desvelado pensando si hacía lo correcto. Pero un día tuve la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba, poder hablar con ella sin que tú estuvieras.

Y recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, Hermione me lo había contado y sentía que el mundo estaba en contra mío… Sólo me faltaba que la niña que quería a mi lado ahora decidiera salir con mi mejor amigo.

Muchas veces hay algo que te detiene y hace que alcanzar tus sueños no sea tan fácil como quisieras, Ron era mi amigo y no le haría eso a quien me había tratado casi como un hermano, no pelearía por una chica con el mejor amigo que tendría jamás. La tenía tan cerca pero no era nada fácil olvidar a la mujer que se roba tus suspiros y poco a poco se adueña de tus pensamientos.

Ella me contaba cómo iba la relación con Ron aunque oficialmente no eran nada por ahora, les gustaba dar largos paseos por Hogwarts y disfrutar lo que sentían, yo cuando podía le daba uno que otro consejo para poder concretar algo con Ron.

En algún momento necesité de alguien a quien contarle lo que me estaba pasando y quién mejor que Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley para ello. No podía seguir con este sentimiento atrapado y sin tener a quién decírselo

-Pues así es mi historia, queridos amigos- culminé mi relato sobre lo que sentía y veía sus caras de incredulidad- Y por lo que ha sucedido, pienso que me va a costar un esfuerzo inmenso estar con ella.

-¡Te dije que era cierto!- le dijo Ginny a Neville emocionada- Yo sospechaba que te pasaba algo, pero pensé que sólo era mi imaginación y decidí no contarle a Hermione sobre ello.

En ese momento sentí un enorme alivio, no había sido lo suficientemente evidente para echarlo a perder.

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas tomado esa decisión- le dije a la hermana de Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Neville bufó.

-Hey amigo, yo también tengo que ver en esa decisión, yo le dije a Ginny varias veces que estaba viendo lo que quería ver y no lo que verdad existe entre ustedes dos: amistad- intervino Neville con un ligero tono de furia.

Lo que más disfrutaba era el tiempo que pasaba a solas con Hermione en el que mis pensamientos navegaban lejos de Hogwarts en un mundo fantástico en el cual ella y yo éramos felices porque Ron no estaba en medio, yo era feliz con ella y viceversa. Me encantaba escucharla hablar así fuera de Ron. Me fascinaba verla y oírla así de feliz.

-Ay Harry, es que últimamente no sé que hacer con lo de Ron, ya no sabemos cómo definir lo que somos –decía la hermosa chica que cada vez me gustaba más- Intentamos ponerle un nombre pero siempre fallamos en el intento.

-Para mí es muy sencillo definir lo que son ustedes, dos personas que se quieren como ustedes se llaman novios- dije yo mientras sentía que atravesaban cien dagas a la vez y desgarraban mis sueños y ella se sonrojaba un poco- ¡¡¡Sólo es necesario que lo reconozcan de una vez por todas!!!-

-Oh, Harry, muchas gracias- dijo ella con la radiante alegría que muestra cada vez que algo la pone feliz y alegra mis días sin importar lo que haya pasado -Lo pensaré y con base en eso tomaré una decisión-

Se dispuso a salir de la Sala de los Menesteres, pero a medio camino de la sala de grandes dimensiones decorada con muchos elementos que hacían sentir a cualquiera en el paraíso, pareció recordar algo y se devolvió hasta donde yo permanecía, en una esquina sobre un cómodo sillón, para preguntarme si me iba con ella o me quedaba:

-No te preocupes, yo iré en un rato, necesito practicar hechizos no verbales y esta sala me viene muy bien para hacerlo, gracias- dije yo como pretexto porque esa no era la razón por la que me quería quedar.

-Bueno Harry nos veremos luego, adiós- dijo ella y me dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

En ese momento luché por parecer inexpresivo hasta que ella se fuera, lo cual no demoró mucho tiempo en suceder.

Cuando quedé solo en la Sala de los Menesteres me sentí un poco raro por lo que hizo Hermione, llevaba haciendo eso desde hace como 3 años pero era la primera vez que disfruté ese gesto de su parte… era como tocar el cielo con una mano... me ponía muy feliz y pensaba en lo feliz que podríamos ser si me hubiera decidido antes...

Ya tocaría el cielo con las dos manos cuando estuviera con ella… y para eso no faltaba mucho, cosa que no sabía en ese entonces

Durante las vacaciones de navidad nos separamos un poco porque ella pasaba más tiempo con Ron que conmigo, así que disfruté las vacaciones con Ginny hablando de Quidditch y comentándole lo que hizo Hermione en las pruebas de guardián a principio del curso.

-¿En serio lo hizo?- preguntó Ginny incrédula -No puedo creerlo- dijo al ver que yo asentía por enésima vez.

-Se nota que tantos años al lado de ustedes dos le han servido de algo- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí, sobretodo para saber que Ron tiene lo que ella busca en un chico, sólo que no lo quiere admitir- dije yo entristecido al recordar cómo eran las cosas.

-Oh Harry, lo siento muchísimo, qué lástima que no hayas sido el afortunado, pero por ahora no puedes hacer nada. Necesitas tratar de olvidarla. De lo contrario ella podría darse cuenta y distanciarse más de ti.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Olvidar a la niña que más me ha gustado en toda mi vida? Si fuera Cho te entendería, pero conocerla de la forma que la conozco hace casi imposible que pueda. Ojalá pudiera, pero desde que se tiñó el pelo de rubio hace unos días me enloquece aún más y es menos posible que logre abandonar mi corazón. Adoro su aspecto, sus movimientos, sus gestos, su inteligencia, su gusto por la aventura…

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco como quien quiere decir "Este ya se puso cursi y no quiero oír lo que tenga que decir"

-Perdóname, no recordaba que no te gusta eso, pero todo es cierto y no me cansaré de decirlo, por ahora tendré que conformarme con seguir amándola en silencio; prefiero ser infeliz con tal de no traicionar a tu hermano.

_____

Pasó año nuevo y con ello se reiniciaron las labores en Hogwarts con las clases de Aparición para los alumnos de sexto que eran un poco difíciles y en las cuales no se había progresado mucho en las 4 primeras clases a no ser que se tenga en cuenta que algunos alumnos se escindieron.

En la sexta clase, por fin había logrado Desaparecer y Aparecerme poniendo en blanco mi mente. Hice todo lo posible por desalojar de mi pensamiento a Hermione, por fin lo había logrado y eso me alegraba mucho. Pronto podría hacerlo a pesar de la extraña sensación que se experimentaba al hacerlo

Hermione estaba teniendo dificultades con ello, cosa que me extrañaba, porque era bien sabido que ella era la mejor estudiante del curso, lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que ella también tenía problemas de concentración porque había detectado un cambio en el comportamiento de Harry y no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

Ron le decía a menudo que necesitaba concentrarse en el sitio en el que debía Aparecerse y así lograrlo.

Pero el problema era otro… ¿Era su impresión o Harry daba señas de gustarle?

Las cosas cambiaron para mí cuando nos anunciaron que habría una salida a Hogsmeade para mitades de febrero. La noticia no me entusiasmó mucho porque pensé que sería como la vez anterior que salimos los cuatro, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y yo, los dos primeros se habían distanciado un poco de nosotros, cosa que me permitió acercarme mucho a Ginny.

Pero el destino me tenía una sorpresa preparada y la revelaría cuando fuera el momento.


	2. Capítulo 2

5 días antes de la salida estuve en una reunión con todo el equipo de Quidditch encabezada por nuestra capitana Ginny, ella nos dijo que la reunión era para evaluar nuestras fortalezas y debilidades para enfrentar a los de Slytherin en 2 semanas.

El caso fue que dijo a Ron y a las cazadoras que necesitaban practicar una técnica que consideraba necesaria y necesitaban al guardián para saber cuándo la habrían hecho bien.

Sin saberlo, o tal vez a propósito, nunca podré saberlo, Ginny me estaba dando la oportunidad de ir a Hogsmeade y estar a solas con Hermione… algo que yo deseaba desde hace tiempo y no pensaba desaprovechar por nada del mundo, podría ser la oportunidad de mi vida y no me perdonaría no aprovecharla.

Así que pensé durante dos días cómo preguntarle si quería ir conmigo a Hogsmeade debido a que ni Ron ni Ginny nos acompañarían… y así lo hice.

-Ho…ola Hermione, vi que hay salida a Hogsmeade el sábado y quería preguntarte si ¿te… te gustaria ir con…conmigo?-dije lo más rápido que pude sin poder evitar sonrojarme demasiado- Me podrás contar cómo van las cosas con Ron ya que hace rato no me dices en qué van ustedes dos- añadí un poco temeroso de que se negara- …y si me das la oportunidad te podría decir que me gustas demasiado y que no concibo la vida sin ti a mi lado- pensé emocionado.

-Sí,claro, Harry, iré contigo y aprovecharé para contarte un par de cosas que necesito decirle a alguien antes de que enloquezca y cometa una locura- dijo ella sin pensar en la forma como afectaría esa salida nuestras vidas.

El sábado madrugué para evitar que ella me viera antes de nuestro encuentro y así tener tiempo para arreglarme y estar perfectamente para encontrarnos en la sala común a las 9:30 a.m.

Mientras desayunaba, repasaba en mi cabeza lo que debía hacer para que no se me escapara ningún detalle y se arruinara todo.

Eran las 9:25 a.m. y yo no encontraba por ningún lado la loción que el Señor Weasley me había regalado para Navidad… hasta que en un momento de desespero mi mente se despejó y decidí hacerlo de la manera más simple de este mundo.

-_Accio colonia_- exclamé-

Con gran alivio veo surgir la colonia de debajo de la cama de Ron y con rapidez me la apliqué en el cuello y estuve listo para encontrarme con la mujer de mis sueños…

Esperé 5 minutos hasta que ella bajó a la Sala Común y ahí pude ver más que nunca su belleza que hasta ahora empezaba a detallar y a admirar como nunca antes lo había hecho, tuve que luchar fuertemente conmigo mismo para no quedar con la boca abierta como un imbécil, hacer evidente mi gusto por ella y echarlo todo a perder tal como sucedió en mi sueño en el cual intentaba cambiar de expresión sin conseguirlo mientras ella venía hacia mí y me saludaba con indiferencia y frialdad al notar mi expresión.

Afortunadamente mi sueño no sucedió "Gracias al cielo" pensé mientras mi mente volvía a la magnífica realidad que me esperaba.

Caminó hacia mí mientras yo detallaba su aspecto; llevaba unos jeans que le quedaban francamente espectaculares, una camiseta un poco ajustada que dejaba apreciar su torneada y delgada contextura y un peinado que sólo le había visto una vez (durante las pruebas de selección de Quidditch) que me enloquecía porque la hacía ver más bonita de lo que ya es.

-Ho…oola Hermione- balbuceé sin poder evitarlo.

Me daban ganas de quedarme mirándola el resto del día y cantarle al oído _Dime tú si es cierto lo que me haces sentir por ti_. _De tu mano quiero caminar para nunca separarme de ti y no dejar que nada te impida soñar_. Nunca fui bueno para cantar pero la ocasión lo merecía aunque hiciera el ridículo.

-Hola, Harry, ¿te pasa algo?- me preguntó ella quizás notando mi reacción al verla.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que me muero por ti pero tú sólo tienes ojos para Ron- quise decirle durante un segundo, pero por lealtad a mi mejor amigo tuve que conformarme con decir un simple -No, no pasa nada, tranquila… ¿Nos vamos?-

El camino de la Sala Común a la salida del castillo fue en completo silencio, por mi parte lo hacía para que no me temblara la voz ni balbuceara estupideces delante de la rubia de la que tenía prohibido enamorarme pero que lo hacía a pesar de que ya prácticamente tenía dueño.

Una vez pasamos por el campo de Quidditch recordé las pruebas de selección y el _Confundus_ que ella había utilizado para que Ron fuera guardián.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- se me escapó lastimosamente sonando como acusación, cosa que no quería hacer por lo que me reprendí mentalmente.

-¿Perdón?- dijo ella extrañada y con un poco de frialdad en su voz.

-Lo siento mucho- maldita sea… por qué lo hice… qué idiota soy…- A lo que me refería es por qué usaste ese hechizo para favorecer a Ron-

-Oh, fue por una simple razón…-comenzó a decir la rubia adolescente pero yo sólo pude quedarme mirándola mientras exponía sus razones que, obviamente, no estaba escuchando porque ahora estaba admirando su dulce voz.

-… por eso lo hice, no creo que haya hecho ningún mal al haberle quitado a ese idiota el puesto de guardián de Gryffindor- dijo ella sin notar todavía que en mi cerebro no había quedado una sola palabra de su explicación.

-Sí, me alegro, hubiera sido un total desastre con él en el equipo.

Como a ella no le gustaba el Quidditch pasamos el resto del paseo hasta que llegamos a Hogsmeade nuevamente en silencio por las mismas razones que antes...

Durante todo ese tiempo pensaba que podríamos hacer una vez llegáramos a nuestro destino, intentaba armar un plan apurado pero lo suficientemente bueno para que esa tarde fuera mágica. Pero estaba ocupándome en mis pensamientos cuando me giro para mirarla y se me escapa toda idea de la cabeza… con una mirada basta para quedarme completamente idiotizado, loco de amor por ella. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir guardándome este secreto que me hacía tan feliz y triste a la vez? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme justamente de mi mejor amiga y, para empeorar la situación, justo en el momento en que mi mejor amigo estaba saliendo con ella? ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta conmigo?

Cientos de preguntas seguían rondando mi cabeza sin saber con cuál empezar.

-… llegado, Harry- dijo la preciosa rubia que tenía a mi lado- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Me escuchas?- insistió ella al ver que no respondía y seguía con la mirada perdida.

Rápidamente volví en mí porque no quería quedar mal ante la niña de mis sueños…

-¿Ah? Oh, perdóname Hermione, ¿me decías algo?- dije un poco apenado.

-Hemos llegado.

Pero no todo iba tan bien como yo quería, tuvimos la mala suerte de encontrarnos con el estudiante de Hogwarts que menos me agradaba… sí, Draco Malfoy se había cruzado en nuestro camino.

-Potter, Potter, Potter… ¿a qué te dedicas ahora? ¿A robarle las chicas a la otra gente? Por lo que tenía entendido, Granger salía con el perdedor de Weasley, a menos que tú, Potter- dijo mi nombre con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir- hayas cambiado las cosas.

Sin esperar respuesta de nosotros, decidió continuar su ataque.

-Dime Potter, ¿eres el segundón de Granger? ¿El gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el elegido; todos esos nombres estúpidos que te ha puesto la gente, es segundón por primera vez en la vida?

-Cállate, Malfoy- le espeté yo con toda la ira que tenía y que se iba incrementando- No es asunto tuyo- rodeé a Hermione con un brazo e intenté alejarme de Malfoy pero él siguió atacándonos.

-Me alegra ver que Weasley por fin te haya ganado en algo, eso te demuestra que no siempre puedes sobresalir en todo como acostumbras; ¿acaso estás tan desesperado en demostrar que me equivoco que sales con la sangresucia para demostrarle al tonto Weasley y a todo al mundo que nadie puede opacarte en nada? ¿En realidad has caído tan bajo? ¿Crees que puedes tener lo que sea, incluso la novia de ese tonto, sólo por ser quien eres? ¿Estás tan seguro que la sangresucia preferirá al famoso Potter y no al segundón de Weasley? ¿Qué piensas tú, Granger?

Tantas preguntas ofensivas habían acabado totalmente con mi paciencia y con la de Hermione por lo que podía ver, yo me contenía para no lanzarle un _Cruciatus_ y descargar mi ira con él, pero no era la mejor forma, por un momento de satisfacción me ganaría muchísimos problemas.

Así que no demoré en ejecutar un plan perfecto… se lo comenté a Hermione y convenimos que un _Petrificus Totalus _sería lo mejor para todos, los dos efectuamos el conjuro de forma no-verbal para que Malfoy, concentrado en pensar en más insultos, no lo advirtiera.

-_Petrificus Totalus_- pensamos los dos y Malfoy fue petrificado de una vez por todas.

Había pensado en una venganza más cruda y menos caballerosa… pero no quería hacerlo en frente de ella, no podía permitir que pensara mal de mí; así que muy a mi pesar me conformé con petrificarlo.

-Ya que nos hemos librado de este idiota, ¿qué quieres hacer, Harry?

Al parecer me miraba con una expresión que nunca le había visto y supuse que de alguna forma le había gustado lo que hicimos con Malfoy.

-Quisiera mostrarte algo muy especial que encontré mientras paseaba por el pueblo en tercero.

Caminamos durante una media hora mientras ella me contaba cómo iban las cosas con Ron (muy bien por lo que me contaba) y yo pensaba en la sorpresa que le iba a dar y en lo feliz que se pondría cuando lo viera.

Sólo porque ella me lo pidió visitamos las tiendas durante un largo rato mientras yo pensaba en la mejor forma de justificarle la sorpresa que le tenía.

Cuando salimos de la última tienda vi que se estaba empezando a poner el sol y me dije "Genial, si lo hubiera planeado no me hubiera salido mejor".

Lo mejor es que ahora mi sorpresa tenía algo adicional, algo que no había tenido en cuenta y que simplemente hacía que me sintiera más feliz… por fin sentía que la suerte estaba de mi lado

Hermione notó mi cara de extrema felicidad, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto. En cambio dijo:

-¿Y qué es lo que me quieres mostrar?- preguntó la rubia con una magnífica sonrisa que me hacía sentir más feliz de lo que estaba

-Ya verás, apuesto a que te encantará.

Llegamos al fin al sitio que quería mostrarle, tenia una vista genial ya que estaba en una parte elevada del pueblo y en este momento se podía ver cómo el Sol estaba por esconderse.

Me detuve a contemplar la satisfacción y la felicidad que estaba presente en cada milímetro del rostro de Hermione, verla así tan feliz como estaba hacía que el amor que sentía por ella se incrementara y quisiera decirle todo aquí y ahora.

-¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo?- atinó a preguntar la rubia más linda de este mundo

-Es que me gustas demasiado y quiero ser algo más que tu mejor amigo- pensé, pero en el fondo sabía que si lo decía ahora arruinaría el momento así que le dije…- Quería agradecerte por tu amistad en las buenas y en las malas durante estos 5 años, pensé en regalarte algo muy especial y qué mejor algo que no se puede olvidar fácilmente.

-No tenías que molestarte, todo lo que he hecho lo hice porque te tengo en muy buen concepto y pienso que eres muy humilde y buena persona. Ojalá todos vieran la persona tan maravillosa que eres, dejarían de juzgarte y verían que eres una persona como cualquier otra.

Hubiera dado todo el oro de mi cámara de Gringotts por quedarme ahí con ella el resto de la vida y oír más elogios de su parte, desafortunadamente teníamos que regresar a Hogwarts pronto para evitar un castigo.

A mitad de camino comenzó a llover y pensaría que ella se quejaría, lo que no sabía es que a ella le encantaba estar bajo la lluvia. Con tal de quedarme con ella era capaz de hacer lo que fuera posible, incluso exponerme a una fuerte gripa por mojarme por voluntad propia.

Mientras la lluvia nos caía, yo miraba a Hermione y veía de qué forma la lluvia había modificado su aspecto. La camiseta que llevaba que era de por sí apretada, ahora que la lluvia la había adherido a su cuerpo, dejaba ver mejor su escultural y hermosa anatomía

Sin aguantarme más, comencé a pensar cómo alejarnos de las personas que de seguro estarían en la entrada de Hogwarts después de pasear por Hogsmeade y en que sería observado.

Apenas estuvimos cerca de la entrada, la cogí de la mano y la llevé cerca de los invernaderos donde estaba casi seguro que nadie nos vería.

-Harry, ¿a dónde me llevas? ¡¡¡Por favor dime!!!

Yo seguía sin hablar y sin soltarla hasta llegar al sitio en que haría lo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Una vez que detuve mi caminata, miré hacia todos los lados e ignorando la cara de preocupación de Hermione… lo hice.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y cerré mis ojos al entregarme a mis emociones y la besé como nunca había besado a nadie, dejé fluir mis emociones para demostrarle a Hermione, la rubia que tanto me gustaba y que me quitaba el sueño, todo lo que yo sentía por ella. Al acercarme tanto podía captar la fragancia en su cuello y en su pelo, una fragancia que me cautivaba y me impedía aún más separarme de ella.

Sabiendo que ese podría ser el único beso que le daría en la vida, lo hice de la mejor forma que pude para que de una vez por todas ella supiera lo que me pasaba cuando la veía, los vacíos que sentía en el estómago cada vez que ella estaba conmigo y las mariposas que sentía cuando pensaba en lo que sentía por ella, algo más que una gran amistad de la que no gozan muchos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve besándola bajo la lluvia, no me importa, si dependiera de mí, no me separaría de ella, me sentía tan feliz y complacido al saber que por fin había cumplido uno de mis más grandes deseos… los minutos pasaban pero a mí no me importaba, ¿por qué habría de importarme el mundo y la realidad si estaba con la niña más maravillosa del mundo? Sentí que estuve horas ahí con ella.

Al parecer a ella no le disgustó y lo disfrutó bastante, ese beso en el que yo descargaba todas las emociones que tenía en mi corazón y se las transmitía a ella como diciéndole "aquí está mi corazón, tienes un espacio reservado en él por ser la persona más especial del mundo"

De un momento a otro, todo ese derroche de sentimientos y emociones, fue abruptamente interrumpido por mi niña hermosa a quien ya no quería, la amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

-Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¿no te das cuenta que yo tengo novio?

"Era de esperarse esa reacción" dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, "es que ella no está lo suficientemente segura de lo que siente por Ron, y tú le sales con esto… debiste haber esperado un poco más".

"Yo no tengo la culpa que sea tan especial, tan inteligente y sobretodo, taaaaaaan bonita… no me arrepiento de hacerlo, si hubiera esperado más, tal vez nunca hubiera sucedido" dijo otra voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Cuando volví a la realidad, la rubia ya estaba a metros de mí y yo salí a perseguirla para explicarle todo. Desafortunadamente, cuando entramos al castillo, había mucha gente y la perdí de vista entre tantas personas.

"Te toca esperar para hacerlo todo bien" pensé un poco avergonzado pero feliz al recordar ese momento tan mágico, especial y espectacular que acababa de vivir (de lejos el mejor de mi vida hasta ese momento).


	3. Escondiéndote mis sentimientos

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas en las que ella se comportaba como si nunca hubiera pasado ese momento entre nosotros dos, yo sentía que lo había arruinado todo al haberme apresurado tanto pero a la misma vez me repetía que no me arrepentía de nada de lo que sucedió ese día.

Por supuesto ella siguió su relación con Ron esperando poder olvidar ese error que cometió lo que significó guardarse para sí misma todo lo que sucedía con Ron. No quería darme ningún tipo de esperanza y por eso comenzó a esconder todos sus sentimientos de mí, ya no volvió a hablarme de nada relacionado con esa palabra.

Ella estaba convencida que si se enfocaba en su relación con Ron, conseguiría olvidarse de lo "nuestro" así que decidió aceptarle la propuesta de noviazgo a mi mejor amigo.

-Tengo que aceptar que me pilló desprevenido, pero cuando pude reaccionar por la sorpresa que me generó esa decisión, le dije que no se arrepentiría nunca y que pasaría los mejores días de su vida a mi lado- me dijo Ron la mañana siguiente a la confirmación.

-Me alegra mucho que ustedes dos por fin estén comprometidos el uno con el otro- mentí yo mientras pensaba que acababa de ser condenado a no poder ser nunca algo más que un amigo de la ahora novia de Ronald Weasley.

Ahora que había sucedido esto, yo pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo libre solo mientras mis dos mejores amigos se dedicaban a cultivar su relación, no podía evitar mostrar en mi cara un gesto de gran tristeza, sentía que acabaría Hogwarts sin una persona con la cual compartir mis cosas, mis triunfos, mis tristezas y demás cosas que le suceden a un chico de 16 años como yo.

Sentía que no podría encontrar una persona a la cual le atrajera mi forma de ser y no lo que era desde que tenía un año, El Elegido.

Pero como hasta los problemas más grandes tienen solución, llegó una persona que se encargó de mostrarme cosas del mundo que no conocía y terminó siendo mi tercera mejor amiga y la hermana que nunca pude tener por culpa de la profecía, de Voldemort y de Colagusano.

Afortunadamente me había acercado mucho a Ginny Weasley y pude reducir esos períodos de soledad que se habían originado cuando Ron y Hermione se juntaron.

Antes de seguir, quiero decir que yo seguía estando con mis mejores amigos pero el tiempo que compartíamos los tres era considerablemente menor, sobre todo los fines de semana.

Ginny y yo pasábamos la mayoría de los fines de semana hablando de muchos temas, pero más de Quidditch que de otra cosa. Pronto caí en cuenta que era una niña muy inteligente que sabía de muchas cosas que yo ignoraba, como tradiciones mágicas, y que había dejado de ser una total desconocida a ser una de las chicas más bonitas de su año.

Como Ginny no era tonta, pronto vio en Hermione un gesto de algo que no sabía definir muy bien… era como tristeza y parecía muy concentrada en algo… se le hizo extraño que estando con Ron no se viera feliz y pronto decidió confirmar sus sospechas.

- Hermione, te estaba buscando, ¡Hermione! ¿Me oyes?- preguntó ella extrañada por la actitud de su amiga- ¿Te pasa algo? Pareciera que te hubieras desconectado del mundo.

-Oh, no es nada, sólo estaba pensando en…- estaba diciendo la rubia sin saber que su amiga no le creía.

-Vamos, no me mientas, te conozco y por eso sé cuando te pasa algo, no importa lo grave que sea, suéltalo de una vez- dijo la hermana de Ron interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-Bueno, ya que insistes….

Mientras tanto Ron y Harry (o más bien, sólo Harry) se preocupaban por el baile que habría en un par de semanas para celebrar la Navidad; Ron estaba feliz, esta vez no haría el ridículo como hace 2 años… tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para pasar una noche muy especial (o al menos eso creía), tenía la túnica perfecta, la chica perfecta.

-Harry, ¿con quién piensas ir al baile? Mira que sólo quedan 2 semanas, que no te suceda lo de la otra vez.

-No te preocupes, Ron, he estado pensando en ello y sólo hay una persona que me interesa… tu novia

-¿Cómo? Pero si yo voy a ir con ella… yo soy quien estoy con ella…- dijo Ron asombrado por mi respuesta

-Tu novia desde hace tiempo que me gusta y creo que ella siente lo mismo por mí.

-¡NO ME QUITARÁS A MI NOVIA, POTTER! O ME PERDERÁS COMO AMIGO PARA SIEMPRE… HERMIONE Y YO SOMOS FELICES!!!!!

-Harry… ¿con quién vas a ir? ¡Harry!

-¿Ah? Oh, perdóname, me quedé pensando en algo no muy agradable…

-Bueno, como sea, dime la persona- repitió Ron al borde de la desesperación

-Tengo la persona con la que quiero ir, pero conviene que no te enteres todavía- dije yo pensando en ir con Ginny y también estar con la rubia de mi vida.

-Oh, vaya, primero Hermione y ahora tú, espero que no vayas a salir con nada raro, aunque no creo que haya algo más raro que Krum- terminó él expresando su acostumbrado disgusto por el jugador búlgaro de Quidditch

-No te preocupes.

-¡¡¡Júramelo!!!- dijo la primera chica

-Es en serio, todo lo que te digo es verdad, ¿alguna vez te mentiría?- dijo la segunda chica que estaba en frente de su amiga

-Oh, por Dios… esto es grave!!!

-¿¿¿GRAVE??? Es el fin del mundo… cómo pude ser tan… idiota, tonta, ARRRRRGGGG, CÓMO ME ODIO- dijo dándose de golpes en la frente con la palma de su mano

-Contrólate, no es el fin del mundo, sólo…

-¿¿¿QUE NO LO ES??? Por favor, soy una cualquiera, seguro que si Ron se entera me termina y nos termina odiando a mí y a Harry por el resto de la vida.

Debía aceptarlo, eso que sentía por Harry era único, no lo había sentido jamás con nadie, este es el momento en el que tiene por un lado a su actual novio al que quiere muchísimo y por otro lado tiene a su mejor amigo, por el cual siente algo indescriptible e inexplicable.

¿Qué haría? Tenía que tomar una decisión y pronto, antes de que algo desastroso sucediera


	4. El Baile

Capitulo 4: El baile

A TODOS UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SE LES AGRADECE MUCHO Y OJALA ME SIGAN ACOMPAÑANDO EN ESTA HISTORIA, PERDON POR PASAR TANTO TIEMPO SIN PUBLICAR, LO HARE MAS A MENUDO.

Mientras se arreglaba pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido en este año y en lo que faltaba, había sido una delicia por fin llegar a ese momento con ella, pero qué le había generado esa placentera y corta sensación, semanas enteras de indiferencia por parte de ella.

No había crecido lo suficiente para tener que comprar otra túnica de gala pero por alguna razón se sentía como si le faltara algo, de momentos maldecía a la vida por ser así, era el baile una prueba con la que acababa definitivamente la niñez y se manifestaba la adolescencia, en este momento (y desde hace varios días) cientos de jóvenes de cuarto se cuestionaban acerca de quién invitar al baile; de pronto tu amiga que ha estado contigo desde hace años, comienza a lucir diferente ante tus ojos, comienzas a ponerte nervioso cuando estás cerca de ella y sientes esa sensación que no sabes cómo definir, ¿atracción? ¿un cariño diferente? Harry recordaba muy bien que hace un año Ron le contó acerca de un amigo que sentía algo muy especial por un par de niñas que había conocido en un viaje a España, recordaba sus nombres porque le parecían familiares, pero no sabía la razón ya que su vida había comenzado en Hogwarts, antes no tenía nada ni a nadie que se preocupara por alguien. Ellas se llamaban Viviana y Laura.

En esas se abrió la puerta y Ron entró.

-Harry, ¿pasa algo? Vi que te tardabas en bajar y pensé en venir para saber si todo estaba bien.

-Sí, tranquilo amigo, sólo estaba pensando…- dijo Harry sin saber cómo terminar la oración.

-Ah, bueno, cuando estés listo baja, Ginny y yo te estamos esperando, no quiero esperar más a Hermione.

A algunos les llegaba tarde esa edad en la que dejaban de pensar en ella como sólo una amiga y ese era el caso de Harry y a Ron, el único y más grande de los problemas es que era con la misma persona, a Harry le hubiera encantado ir con Hermione al baile pero debido a lo sucedido eso no era posible, sin embargo había decidido ir con Ginny que era su amiga más cercana después de Hermione.

Mientras bajaban al Gran Comedor Ginny se lamentó de no esperar a su amiga pero no quería imaginarse solamente la reacción de Ron al verla, así que comenzó a describirles a los chicos cómo había quedado.

-En serio muchachos, yo sé que es mejor despertar la envidia que sentirla pero en este caso no puedo evitar sentirla, su vestido ya es muy lindo y agregándole su belleza queda espectacular. Ella gastó mucho de su tiempo en las últimas vacaciones escogiéndolo y debo decir que es la mejor decisión que ha tomado en su vida.- dijo la pelirroja mirando la cara de su hermano y vio que este no dejaba de sentirse feliz por su pareja.

-Fue dos años después pero más vale tarde que nunca y jamás estaré más contento de como estoy ahora. Por fin pude dejar mis tonterías y tomar una decisión.

-¡¡¡Oh miren!!! Ahí viene…

Lo que dijo Ginny fue una simple introducción que obviamente se quedaba corta, espectacular era quedarse corto, la belleza que ella proyectaba esa noche no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con la de hace 2 años, se notaba que había crecido y que ya era una señorita de 17 años. Su vestido era lo más hermoso que había visto a lo largo de su corta vida. Era un vestido negro sin tirantes que se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo y dejaba apreciar su estupenda figura.

El negro se veía genial contra su piel dorada y el cuadro de belleza absoluta se completaba con un detalle que fascinaba a Harry, ese peinado que llevaba ese día en Hogsmeade había regresado. Con gran esfuerzo dejó de mirarla y giró su cabeza para ver la reacción de Ron.

El pelirrojo no podía estar más contento, podía ver con sus propios ojos cómo esa niña altanera y sabelotodo del Expreso de Hogwarts con el pelo enmarañado se había convertido en semejante mujer tan preciosa que él tenía como novia. Había sido testigo cómo había sido el proceso pero jamás pensó que su mejor amiga llegara a ser tan linda, tan preciosa, tan hermosa.

-Ho…hola, te ves genial esta noche-dijo Ron sin poder evitar sentirse nervioso y un poco intimidado por el maravilloso aspecto de su novia.

-¡Hola Ron!- dijo ella saludándolo con un beso con lo cual Harry miró para otro lado e hizo señas a Ginny para que entraran al Baile.

Apenas entraron Ginny saludó a una amiga suya que se acercó y le presentó a Harry.

-Harry, esta es mi amiga Viviana, es de quinto y sus padres son latinos.

-Hola, yo soy…

-No hace falta que te presentes, ¿quién no sabe del famosísimo Harry Potter?

Harry, un poco sonrojado por la reacción de la niña, había comenzado a detallar su aspecto y la encontraba muy bonita.

-Me encantó conocerte, Viviana. Ojalá volvamos a vernos.

-Cuídate y cuídala mucho Harry, es como mi hermana.

-No te preocupes, está en buenas manos.

-Oye, ¿cómo es que nunca me habías hablado de ella? No sabía que tenías una hermana en Hogwarts.-dijo Harry esperando saber más de esa chica que le había causado una excelente primera impresión.

-Ah, es que no la conozco desde hace mucho, la conocí gracias a Michael Corner el año pasado e intercambiamos cartas en vacaciones. ¿Cómo te pareció?

-Me agradó mucho, me pareció una niña muy bonita.- dijo Harry entusiasmado por conocer a alguien casi tan linda como Hermione.

-Y es muy inteligente, podría decir que es la hermana de Hermione, es la mejor de quinto, a Snape no le cae muy bien por ser una Gryffindor pero nunca ha tenido razones para criticarla. Nos hemos acercado mucho porque ella me ayuda mucho y porque además me hace partícipe de lo que sucede en su vida. Realmente es muy agradable tenerla cerca.

Ginny y yo bailamos cerca de 1 hora y media seguida, a ella no le importaba que yo no supiera bailar, me motivaba a seguirla lo cual era un poco difícil pero pude aprender algunos pasos y pasé un muy buen rato con ella mientras pensaba en Hermione y, ahora, en Viviana.

Estuve atento por si veía a Viviana por ahí pero no la pude ver en toda la noche, algo cansado le propuse a Ginny que descansáramos un poco y nos encontramos con mis otros dos mejores amigos quienes también habían decidido hacer una pausa.

-Hola, Ginny, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, pero no tanto como ustedes- dijo Ginny viendo la enorme sonrisa en la cara de su hermano.

-Harry, ¿vamos por bebidas para las chicas?-dijo a Harry el pelirrojo con el cansancio y la felicidad que dejaba apreciar su rostro.

-Ya venimos amorcito, no nos demoramos

-Oh Harry, me encanta estar con ella, es como estar en el paraíso, la pasamos muy bien juntos, podría decir que ella es la mujer de mi vida, mi sentido del humor y su inteligencia se complementan perfectamente y somos muy felices.

Regresamos a la mesa donde estaban las chicas mientras Ron me seguía contando lo felices que eran, cuando llegamos tuve que ver cómo Ron le hacía cariñitos a la mujer de mi vida y la verdad esa escena me causaba cierto desagrado; yo tenía que soportar que ella, que sabía lo que yo sentía, me dijera con sus actos que había conseguido olvidarme. En ese momento no me imaginaba lo que se me avecinaba.

Las chicas dijeron que iban al baño y que volvían en un rato, yo mientras tanto aproveché para contarle a mi amigo sobre la niña que se había metido en mi cabeza sin razón aparente .

-Oye, Ron, es que hoy conocí a una niña que, debo admitirlo, me gustó; no la conozco, no sé cómo es pero me trasmite confianza y hasta cariño- expliqué a Ron sin darme cuenta que mi rostro expresaba lo que no quería que él supiera.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi amigo se ha enamorado! Cuéntame quién es la afortunada, Harry- dijo Ron conteniendo la risa- No sabía de nadie que te gustara desde que terminaste con esa Ravenclaw.

-No me enamoré de ella, sólo siento que podríamos llegar a tener una excelente amistad- le respondí mientras pensaba que me gustaría que esa relación fuera algo más que una amistad.

-Ja ja ja… di lo que quieras, seguiré pensando que esa niña quien quiera que sea te gusta, y mucho.

Unos segundos después llegó Hermione con Ginny quien se sentía algo cansada y quería descansar un rato, pero Hermione parecía una niña hiperactiva, quería seguir bailando y disfrutar la noche, Ron también estaba cansado por lo cual se negó a seguir a su novia de vuelta a la pista de baile. Como vi que era mi oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, le pregunté a Ginny si no le importaba que bailara con Hermione, ella dijo que no y yo salí detrás de ella antes de que encontrara pareja.

Encantada aceptó mi ofrecimiento y estuvimos bailando durante mucho tiempo hasta que ella miró su reloj y exclamó:

-¡Es la una de la madrugada! Creí que era más temprano.

-¿Qué te parece si bailamos la última y luego nos vamos?- le propuse con temor a que se negara.

-Vale, pero que sea la última, ya siento que no doy más.

Para mi fortuna, comenzó a sonar una canción de esas para bailar pegaditos y yo estaba algo inseguro de si acercarme o no, ella me dijo que no tuviera miedo, que finalmente sólo éramos amigos. Mientras me acercaba pensé en lo que pasó aquel día hace varias semanas y mientras pasaba la canción ella se acercó a mí y parecía desear mucho que le diera otro de mis besos, no sé cuándo lo hice ni por qué pero me separé de ella cuando nuestros labios se iban a juntar por segunda vez. Pensé 'no le puedo hacer esto a mi hermano' y le dije a Hermione un "lo siento"

Yo quería a Hermione con todo el corazón pero no estaba dispuesto a ser el segundón, de modo que una de las razones por las que salí corriendo, además de Ron, fue la posibilidad de conocer a Viviana y saber que tenía la posibilidad de poner a prueba a Hermione, vería si ella de verdad me amaba o si pretendía que fuéramos amigos con derechos con Ron en el medio.

Me fui a dormir pensando en las dos niñas que ahora dominaban mi pensamiento, pero ahora contaba con una oportunidad para demostrarme a mí mismo si definitivamente mi felicidad estaba con ella o no… es que ella me generaba cierta inquietud y quiero averiguar quién se escondía detrás de ese hermoso vestido azul claro y esa hermosa cabellera negra.


	5. Descubrimientos y verdades

AQUÍ ESTÁ, LUEGO DE TANTA ESPERA AQUÍ VA MI SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO… OJALÁ LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO… AQUÍ DEFINITIVAMENTE SE COMIENZA A ENREDAR LA HISTORIA… SALUDOS

Capitulo 5: Descubrimientos y verdades

A los protagonistas de esta historia les esperaban tiempos de confusión y dudas que comenzaron al día siguiente del Baile, un simple baile que no creían muy relevante pero que sería muy importante para sus vidas. Cuando Harry despertó ya había amanecido pero como ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto se había despertado, decidió recostarse y pensó por qué rechazó a Hermione si desde hace mucho se moría por ella, simplemente no quedaba contento con la vaga justificación de ser el casi hermano de Ron, existía otra razón pero no sabía cuál era.

No es posible. Eso era lo único en lo que pensaba desde anoche, no había podido dejar de pensar en ese increíble suceso, estaba totalmente segura que él no se negaría, que no la rechazaría y que estaría gustoso de hacerlo otra vez; sin embargo tenía la certeza de que todo era motivado por una razón y ella, Hermione Granger, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de llegar hasta el fondo de la situación. Aunque no se lo diría a nadie todavía, le había empezado a gustar Harry y no estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo para no ponérsela tan fácil. Que le cueste un poco conquistarme, se decía una y otra vez; pero no sabía que habría una persona que estaría dispuesta a dar todo por Harry y no estaría dispuesta a dejarlo escapar.

Harry vio que Ron se despertó y esperó a que se vistiera para invitarlo a desayunar y de paso preguntarle por el Baile.

-Hola, Ron, ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche?- preguntó Harry con aire curioso.

-Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida hermano, estar con la niña que me gusta es como tocar el cielo con las manos, es como estar en otro mundo y sentir que nada malo te puede pasar...- interrumpió en sus pensamientos y volviendo a la realidad preguntó con cara de felicidad-¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-Me fue bien, bailé un rato con Hermione y luego me fui a dormir- le conté y me maldije mentalmente al recordar lo sucedido con la chica de cabello rubio- ah, y conocí a una amiga de Ginny, se llama Viviana y personalmente la encuentro bonita.

-Mmmm, así que nuevamente Ginny tiene competencia!!!- dijo Ron riéndose durante unos segundos hasta que vio mi expresión y decidió callarse.

-Pensé que ya habíamos superado ese tema- dije yo con una expresión severa

-Además sólo dije que me parecía bonita y…-fui interrumpido porque Hermione se acercó y saludó a Ron, afortunadamente atrás estaba la hermana del pelirrojo y pude alejarme de ellos.

Como no se separaron en mucho rato, Ginny y yo desayunamos juntos con Viviana quien se nos unió a la mitad del desayuno. Empezaba a encontrarla interesante y sentir que había una "conexión" entre nosotros, ella también había vivido en el mundo muggle y compartíamos algunas cosas de ese mundo; Ginny, que era bruja y nunca había vivido en el mundo muggle, nos miraba con atención un poco sorprendida con lo que pasaba en el mundo muggle.

Tan pronto acabó su desayuno, se levantó y se fue con Ginny a clases sin despedirse.

Harry notó ese detalle pero decidió no darle importancia, tenía más cosas en qué pensar y no le hacía gracia añadir otro motivo.

Hermione por otro lado, no podía (ni quería) olvidar lo sucedido y había estado mirando de reojo a Harry durante el desayuno y vio que aquella niña parecía agradar mucho al muchacho, no sabía su nombre, pero no le quedaría difícil averiguarlo porque vio a Ginny entre ellos. Ahora Ron empezaba a limitarla un poco, ella quería estar más tiempo con Harry como antes, lo que pasaba es que Ron quería pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con ella y ya comenzaba a dejar de disfrutar eso, la había pasado muy bien con él este tiempo pero decidió apegarse a su táctica inicial y para ello, debía conservar a Ron.

Al cabo de una semana Harry ya era un amigo cercano de Viviana y compartían mucho al igual que con Ginny, había algunos detalles que no le terminaban de cuadrar pero no todo puede ser perfecto, pensaba, además casi que había dejado de andar con Ron y Hermione, de no haberlo hecho hubiera podido darse cuenta que una de sus mejores amigas comenzaba a interesarse en él y a extrañarlo; durante las noches, Hermione se preguntaba qué había visto Harry en esa chica para interesarle tanto luego de saber que su nombre era Viviana… este nombre le recordaba a la hermana del famoso automovilista muggle Ayrton Senna, quien se llamaba igual. Pero bueno, se dijo, volviendo a lo que me preocupa, esta niña está entrando con mucha fuerza en la vida de Harry y temo perderlo. Ella oía a Ginny hablar mucho de ellos dos casi como 2 hermanos, personas que se entendían casi a la perfección.

Harry por su parte, estaba tan feliz como cuando besó a Cho hace un año en aquella Sala de los Menestres, sentía que la vida empezaba a ser un poco justa con él, que por fin podría vivir en Hogwarts como una persona normal y no como El Elegido; sentía a Viviana como una pequeña compensación a todas las cosas malas de su vida, ojalá ella no se apartara nunca de su lado porque comenzaba a sentirla como una hermana, alguien que le había recordado lo alegre que puede ser la vida haciéndole pensar que sentía con ella y por ella cosas que jamás había sentido ni siquiera por Hermione. Todo en su vida comenzaba a iluminarse, comenzaba a haber color y alegría en sus sentidos y sentía lejos el dolor que le había causado la partida de toda persona con la que se había encariñado: Sirius, a quien había llegado a considerar como un padre lo había abandonado apenas dos años después de conocerlo.

Pronto a Harry sólo se le vería con la niña que había conocido en el baile de Pascua.

-Oye, cualquiera que nos viera diría que nos conocemos de toda la vida- le dijo Harry

-Eso me encantaría, así hubiera podido ir contigo cuando tuviste que ir en busca de Ginny a esa cámara secreta-respondió Viviana con una sonrisa en su cara que irradiaba mucha alegría.

-¿Tú crees en el destino?- pregunto Harry sin querer.

-Mmm… es algo difícil pero considero que sí, pienso que sólo seguimos caminos que están puestos ante nosotros.

-Es que hasta hace unas semanas pensaba que había encontrado a la persona ideal, pero llegó otra persona que me confunde y me hace pensar que a lo mejor me estoy equivocando, que ese no es el camino.

-¿Quién es esa persona que… te parecía ideal?- preguntó Viviana pensando que él se negaría a responder.

-Es… es una niña que… que es… perdón, que era muy cercana… a mí, se trata de mi… mi amiga Hermione, la… la novia de Ron- dijo Harry titubeando y dudando si debía decirle aquello a su nueva "hermana" y sonrojándose hasta más no poder al hablarle de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione.

-¿Tu amiga Hermione? No me parece del todo bonita, además es muy creída y sabelotodo lo que la hace una persona no muy digna de estar cerca de ti. Deberías andar con gente sociable y gentil, y no veo que ella sea ninguna de las dos cosas, hay mucha gente que se acercaría a ti para sacar provecho de andar con el gran Harry Potter y no soportaría ver que te haga eso una persona tan insignificante como ella- dijo Viviana sin saber qué tan hondo calaría ese comentario en el corazón y en la mente de Harry.

Harry la miraba sin que pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía ser… ella que había demostrado ser tan buena persona con él…

-Lo veo, o mejor, lo oigo y no lo creo, en serio, no puedo creer que hables así de ella, tú ni siquiera sabes cómo es y simplemente te dejas llevar por lo que te dice la gente de ella, la gente que a lo mejor siente envidia porque Hermione es una persona a la que no se puede igualar fácilmente porque con sus allegados desprende una calidad y un calor humano que la hacen ser muy apreciada por quienes la conocemos, no sé de dónde o a quién le hayas oído eso pero estoy seguro que no fue a Ginny- exclamó Harry furioso intentando controlar un poco su ira para no dejar de ser un caballero y decirle cosas hirientes.

De todas formas era claro que aunque él no quería herirla a pesar de estar muy enojado con ella, había sido herido muy profundamente por ella y de una forma que no estaba seguro de poder perdonar fácilmente.

-Eres increíble…

-Harry, espera, yo no quería… escúchame, por favor-

Pero él ya no la oía

Ella salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio pasando por los corredores del séptimo piso con los ojos llorosos sin detenerse a hablar con nadie. Cuando finalmente llegó a la sala común y entre sollozos dijo la clave ("Samsung") se encontró con Ginny.

-¿Que pasó, Vivi? ¿Por qué estas así?

-Soy una estúpida, sólo al Chavo del Ocho y a mí nos pasaría esto…

-¿Chavo del Ocho? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una operación matemática?

-Ah, luego te cuento…

Y salió despedida hacia el dormitorio.

Para cuando llegó a su cama decidió cerrar las cortinas y lloró y lloró desconsoladamente hasta que se quedó dormida sin dejar de pensar a cada segundo que había cometido el peor error de su vida.


	6. Obstáculos

Capitulo 6: Obstáculos

Apenas llego a la sala común le vi esa expresión de tristeza extrema (¿o era decepción?) e inmediatamente lo asocié con Vivana… no sé por qué pero algo me dijo que tenía que ver con ella, en otras circunstancias le preguntaría a Ron qué le pasó pero ahora sólo podría preguntarle a Ginny.

Eso era, ella me diría qué fue lo que le pasó a Harry para que llegase en ese estado.

Un rato después vi a una niña de unos 14 o 15 años que pasaba llorando, intercambiaba unas palabras con Ginny y se iba al dormitorio de las chicas, unos minutos después la seguí porque tenía sueño y quería irme a dormir, ya mañana averiguaría lo que le pasó a él aunque me moría de ganas de ir a la habitación de la habitación de Ginny. Si le hubiera hecho caso a mis impulsos, me hubiera enterado quién era la niña que lloraba.

Esperaba que ellos dos terminaran su relación cualquiera que esta fuera ya que no confiaba mucho en esa niña.

Mientras se vestía, recordaba ese sueño tan extraño que tuvo, cuando intentaba tocar a Harry, este se desvanecía, luego el sueño cambió y vio el momento en que Viviana y él se besaban, le pareció que transcurrió una eternidad antes que reaccionara y gritara con todas sus fuerzas "NOOOOOOOOO!", y como estaba a espaldas de Harry, podía ver cómo ella se reía y le hacía gestos que ella entendió como una risa macabra (parecida a las de Voldemort) y una frase del estilo de "te lo quité! Ahora es mío y de nadie más!"

También recordó que había despertado gritando "NOOOOOO!" y que Parvati se le había acercado temerosa de que le hubiera pasado algo.

-Hermione!- dijo ella con miedo en su cara

-¿Ah? Oh lo siento, no quería asustarte…- dije yo con vergüenza, nunca me había pasado algo así y no quería que me creyeran loca.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo pálida- dijo ella sin suprimir el miedo de su cara

-Sí, estoy bien, sólo ha sido una pesadilla (eso espero)-me dije lo último a mí misma esperando que esa horrible imagen nunca fuera realidad.

Bajé a desayunar con esa horrible idea navegando por mi cabeza, con miedo y sin saber qué me iba a encontrar (porque era costumbre que Ginny, Viviana y Harry se sentaran juntos). No podía dar crédito a mis ojos cuando vi que Ginny y la otra niña en un lado de la mesa y a Harry en el otro lado solo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a él, era la oportunidad de oro para saberlo por fin.

-Hola Harry, cómo estás?- le dije yo intuyendo la respuesta.

-Hola, bien, estoy bien- dijo él sin ánimo, no lo veía así de afectado desde hace mucho.

-No me mientas, te conozco desde hace mucho y sé que te pasa algo- dije yo sin querer ser ruda pero lastimosamente eso pareció –Perdóname, si no me quieres contar no hay problema.

-No te preocupes, yo no me lo esperaba así que no hay problema. ¿Por qué no te sientas?- dijo él y parecía contento de repente- De paso te cuento algo hace algunos días.

Harry parecía más contento ahora que estaba conmigo, me contó cómo se había conocido con Viviana y, finalmente, lo que tanto había deseado saber.

-…y estábamos hablando de ti, yo le decía lo buena amiga que eres y ella dijo que eras no eras una persona gentil y sociable y que no eras digna de estar conmigo- dijo Harry a la vez que se sonrojaba tenuemente sin que yo pudiera comprender por qué.

-¿Y tú dejaste que esa me llamara así?- le pregunté yo deseando oírle decir…

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? No dejaré que nadie, ni siquiera ella, insulte a alguno de mis amigos si recibir castigo alguno- exclamó Harry adquiriendo una expresión de frialdad que intimidaría a cualquiera- No pude evitar que Voldemort le hiciera daño a mis padres, pero haré hasta lo imposible para defender a quienes me importan y les importo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Harry- y lo abracé fuerte- pero por favor no te vayas a meter en problemas por defenderme. Y la… la verdad alcancé a asustarme por la expresión que se formó en tu cara- dudé un segundo si decirle o no lo de mi miedo.

-E…Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer si no es estrictamente necesario. Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga- me abrazó y yo sentí punzadas en el estómago- aunque ya no estemos juntos como antes.

En ese momento los rostros de nuestros dos protagonistas se quedaron mirando al del otro y por primera vez se sintió el ambiente apropiado y se daba la química necesaria para lo que Harry hiciera hace meses. Ahora el problema no era uno de los dos sino que las circunstancias simplemente no les ayudarían.

No sabían que en ese momento comenzaría el momento más intenso y difícil de su vida adolescente que deberían superar juntos.

Por un momento quise besar a Harry como él lo hizo pero luego recordé dónde estábamos y concluí que sería una pésima idea, debería esperar otro momento no sólo porque sería excelente tema de chismorreo sino porque también estaba Ron, nuestro mejor amigo y cuasi-hermano de Harry, no le quería hacer daño. Lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas se den.

Al día siguiente el mundo parecía haber cambiado para Harry y para mí, ya todo volvía a ser como antes de mi relación con Ron (a excepción de Viviana). Los tres estábamos más inseparables que nunca, la pelea de Harry con esa niña me había dado la oportunidad perfecta para volver a acercarme a él sin tener que ver a cada rato a la amiga de Ginny (para desgracia mía), las muestras de afecto de Ron se habían reducido y Harry ya no se sentía excluido, Harry y Ron volvieron a ser los mejores amigos como antes… En fin, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente.

Lo único con lo que no contaba era que la pelea traería más consecuencias de las que me imaginaba, ese mismo día Ginny se acercó a Harry para pedirle que hiciera las paces con Viviana porque estaba muy arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

-Te lo juro, si no la viera tan arrepentida no estaría aquí haciendo esto- le dijo en su mejor tono suplicante.

-No, lo siento mucho, debió pensar mejor antes de insultar a alguien que hace parte de mi familia- dijo él manteniéndose en su posición firmemente, algo muy común en él y de lo que muchas personas carecen.

-Está bien, si esa es tu última palabra, no tengo más que decir. Sólo recuerda que ella te quiere muchísimo y que no se va a dejar convencer tan fácilmente como yo- dijo la hermana de mi novio resignada a su suerte.

Lo que nadie sabía en ese momento, ni siquiera su mejor amiga, es que ella no era lo que aparentaba a simple vista, ella era una persona diferente a la gran mayoría de personas que alguna vez había habitado el mundo mágico. Poco a poco se iría revelando su misteriosa personalidad y todos verían que no era precisamente la niña tierna y chévere que se veía.

Pero los acontecimientos tardarían algo en desarrollarse y la paz para los magos duraría un poco más antes de que llegara una tragedia que haría a muchos preguntarse si en realidad era posible acabar con el mundo político e ideológico que reinstauraría el mago más tenebroso de la historia.

Lo único que se podía decir con total certeza de Viviana era que de verdad sentía lo que había pasado con él, su vida había sido muy cambiante y ella nunca había podido adaptarse, había conocido un montón de culturas y eso le gustaba mucho, pero le habría gustado ser una niña normal; recordó y se maldijo a sí misma por haber tomado esa decisión que la llevaría muy lejos a menos que cambiaran las cosas.

Pronto serían mejor de lo que habían sido en 16 años, tendría ese poder que tanto había deseado y estaría segura de no desperdiciarlo para cuando llegara porque tendría más del que cualquier persona de su edad tendría jamás.


	7. Todavía la quiero

Capitulo 7: Todavía la quiero

Muchos días pasaron, las semanas también y pudieron contarse con los dedos de una mano, pero para Harry no significó nada porque desde que tuviera a sus amigos a su lado no le importaba nada más, él era muy feliz compartiendo los días con ellos y todavía las heridas de su corazón no alcanzaban a cicatrizar, le había sido muy fácil ignorar y pasar por el lado de aquella niña que antes solía ser su mejor amiga, recordaba esa frase que decía "Es horrible ver como un amigo cambia y lo pierdes..." pero no le prestaba mucha atención porque había sufrido demasiado en el pasado por eso.

Por otro lado, seguía amando a Hermione y eso era algo torturante y delicioso a la vez porque podía ver cómo era ella con Ron lo que le hacía sonreír muy a menudo, cosa que le encantaba a Harry, "algún día será mía" se decía.

Cuando ellos dos estaban solos se respiraba un aire de felicidad a su alrededor, Ron era el novio de Hermione, se les notaba muy contentos y todo, pero con quien de verdad se llevaba bien era con Harry, él era para ella alguien irremplazable, alguien absolutamente maravilloso y por eso se había enamorado de él, porque lo había encontrado único, en él encontraba una compañía excelente, alguien en quien se podía confiar sin dudarlo siquiera.

Para su fortuna, él mostraba estar muy encantado con ella, su ruptura con Viviana había potenciado ese… sentimiento que no sabía describir pero que sabía muy bien cómo le llamaban, se había equivocado con Viviana, resultó siendo una persona que le hizo daño cuando más empezaba a agradarle, alguna vez llegó a pensar que podría olvidar a su mejor amiga de la que se había distanciado, pero había sido precisamente ella el causante del fin de su amistad. Desgraciadamente, Hermione no sabría todavía que era correspondida.

Algunas veces recordaba eso y la maldecía en silencio pensando en todo el tiempo que desperdició con ella, durante el tiempo que había pasado lejos de ella había alcanzado a odiarla de una manera impresionante que nunca había experimentado antes… era increíble que odiara más a esa niña que a alguien tan malévolo como Malfoy, nunca creyó posible que pudiera odiar a alguien (además de aquellas personas que lo odiaban) y de una forma tan intensa como esa.

Otras veces pensaba que se había equivocado y que había llevado aquello muy lejos, que debía perdonarla, pero simplemente se consolaba diciéndose que un amigo no haría eso y que se lo merece. Simplemente no podía creer que terminaría odiando a una persona con la que compartía tantos intereses en común, con ella se podía quedar horas hablando de música, a ambos les gustaba casi la misma música y gozaban mucho con ello.

Al cabo de un tiempo dejó de odiarla y simplemente le era indiferente lo que ella hiciera con su vida y al parecer ella había adoptado la misma estrategia, si él no quería perdonarla no se quedaría el resto de su vida esperándolo. En las pocas veces que ellos se dirigieron la palabra, a Harry le pareció notar cómo ella se dirigía a él con frialdad, como si se hubieran cambiado los papeles y ahora quien era odiado fuera él.

Todo cambió para Harry una mañana fría después de una noche de entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-Harry, te he dicho que esa jugada no nos conviene, todavía nadie del equipo la domina y de no ser así es completamente inútil- decía el pelirrojo al Capitán de su casa.

-Sí, Ron, lo sé, esperaba que esto no sucediera pero no podemos cometer errores contra Slytherin en nuestro próximo partido, cierto?- dijo Harry.

Slytherin iba en segundo lugar a una distancia de 150 puntos.

Lo que no esperaba ese día era algo muy importante, algo que lo golpearía con la fuerza de un gigante.

Llegó como todos los días desde que había hablado con Hermione en el desayuno sobre Viviana, y se encontró con algo que no podían creer ni sus ojos ni el resto de su cuerpo.

Ella lo había reemplazado, así de fácil como se leen estas palabras y con la facilidad con la que se reemplaza un lápiz.

Ellos dos salieron unos minutos antes que Harry y Ron, quien estaba comenzando a molestarse porque notaba que la mente de su amigo no estaba en Hogwarts, y para cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, vio algo que le llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón y que hizo que se descontrolara.

Ella se estaba besando con ese chico.

Y parecía que lo estaba disfrutando mucho, además era una ubicación estratégica, nadie que entrara a la Sala podía evitar pasar o ver lo que sucedía en ese sitio.

Aquello le hizo olvidar que tenía músculos y sólo pudo quedarse ahí contemplando la escena que veía pero que no podía creer; como a Ron no le caía bien, tiró de Harry para que siguieran.

Si Harry no hubiera dejado de verla, habría podido captar a Viviana mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo, pero desafortunadamente miró hacia el suelo, era un sábado como cualquiera así que en vez de ir a visitar a Hagrid, le dijo a Ron que olvidó decirle algo a Hermione y que regresaría al Gran Comedor.

Cuando logró salir luego de decirle a Ron que no era nada importante, decidió ir a las terrazas, estarían vacías al estar todos desayunando, algo que comprobó y agradeció porque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en un momento en que no sabía qué demonios le había pasado.

"¡Se estaba besando con aquel chico!" pensaba

"¿No habías dicho que no te importaba lo que hiciera con su vida?" le decía una voz dentro de su cabeza

"Sí, eso creo" contestó a esa voz esperando que no volviera a decir algo

"¿Entonces por qué reaccionaste así?" contraatacó la voz

"¡NO SÉ! Quizá es porque…" se detuvo al entender lo que estaba pensando

"…todavía la quiero! Maldita sea…"

"Exactamente, tú le cerraste la puerta a tu corazón, así que ella buscó otra que no estuviera cerrada" razonó la voz.

"Oh, maldición, ahora nunca voy a recuperarla"

-¡maldición! ¡Maldito sea este día!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Y sin más salió corriendo dispuesto a encontrarla a ella y decirle cuánto lo sentía por todo el dolor que le había causado todo ese tiempo.

Pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles para nuestro protagonista.

Al salir corriendo no se dio cuenta que la hermana de su mejor amigo estaba en su camino y los dos fueron a dar al suelo, y como estaban en pleno vestíbulo, muchos estaban saliendo de desayunar así que no se hizo esperar una risotada por parte de todos los presentes.

-Oh, Ginny, lo siento tanto, no era mi intención, lo que pasó fue que…

-… no vi por dónde iba- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo- sí, lo sé, fue bastante evidente- murmuró ella un poco sonrojada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Por cierto, ¿qué te pasa? No se te ve muy bien.

-Nada, no me pasa…nada- dijo él con cierto sarcasmo esperando que ella no preguntara nada.

Volvió a hablar para evitar que ella pudiera decir algo.

-¿Te ayudo a levantar?

-Sí, claro- agradeció ella ese ofrecimiento.

-Gracias Harry, ahora debo irme, he quedado de verme con Dean.

Pero Harry había cambiado de decisión y pensaba decírselo todo a ella, en todo caso, era la única que conocía a Viviana y podía ayudarle.

-Pensándolo bien, sí me pasa algo- manifestó.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y te puedo ayudar en algo?- le preguntó ella.

-Sí, creo que sí, lo que pasa es que vi a Viviana…

Cuando terminó de contarle lo que le sucedió apenas hace una hora, ella quedó impresionada del rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, algo muy súbito, porque no había oído a Harry mencionarla desde hace mucho.

-¿Y ahora eres tú el que la está buscando para disculparse? Increíble, pensé que nunca pasaría eso- dijo sorprendida la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-Lamento que haya tenido que pasar esto y que las cosas se dieran hasta este punto para que te dieras cuenta de la VERDAD.

-¿Aún así podrías ayudarme? Dime que sí- le rogó él.

-No sé, Harry…

-¡Por favor! Sólo quiero que podamos ser amigos otra vez… como antes.

-Está bien, lo haré sólo porque tú me agradas- dijo al ver la expresión en la cara de Harry- y porque me gusta cómo se veían ustedes… hacían buena pareja- dijo ella pero Harry no pudo saber si era en serio o no.

-Hablaré con ella para ver en qué puedo ayudarte.

-Muchas gracias, Ginny.

-Espérenme- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Hermione! Pensé que estabas en la Sala Común- dijo Ginny

-No, la verdad es que me estaba tomando mi tiempo para desayunar- mintió ella.

-¿No oíste el alboroto que hubo hace unos minutos?- le preguntó Harry.

-Sí, pero pensé que sería alguna broma tonta y no quise ir a mirar- mintió de nuevo.

Después de decirle la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, todos siguieron y Ginny se separó del grupo al ver a Dean.

-¡Llegas tarde!- dijo Dean.

-¡Lo siento!- respondió Ginny

-Ja ja ja, no te preocupes.

-Adios, nos vemos luego- dijo ella.

-Adios, Ginny- dijeron Harry y Hermione- No olvides lo que hablamos abajo- dijo el chico de pelo negro guiñando un ojo procurando que Hermione no lo viera.

-Nos vemos en un rato, Harry. Voy a arreglarme- dijo la rubia

-Listo, yo haré lo mismo.

Mientras la rubia lo veía alejarse pensaba que debía luchar por él, de lo contrario aquella niñita le quitaría al amor de su vida. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso pasara, iría hasta el final del mundo para evitarlo si fuera necesario.

Se sentía muy afortunada en haber recibido esa información, le permitía saber cómo iba el asunto con Viviana porque Harry no hablaba casi de ese tema y a ella le inquietaba no saber qué pasaba con su competencia (sí, la consideraba su competencia aunque ellos sólo habían sido amigos)

Tenía que admitir que lo que oyó la dejó igual que Ginny, impresionada. No podía creer que Harry todavía tuviera sentimientos por ella, era algo inaceptable, si no hubiera estado ahí creería que es una broma. Pero desafortunadamente para ella, era verdad, y ello significaba que Harry sólo tendría tiempo para ella, lo gastaría todo hasta que ella lo perdonara.

"Y yo que pensaba que él se portaba mejor conmigo porque le gustaba" pensó ella con cierta ira

"Lo que pasaba en verdad es que estaba intentando olvidarla y yo le venía perfectamente"

Pero después de pensarlo un rato desechó esas ideas.

Unos 10 minutos más tarde los 3 amigos se encontraban bajando las escaleras del séptimo piso del castillo para ir a visitar a Hagrid.

Ron estaba hablando con su flamante novia, pero ella estaba pendiente de Harry y veía que estaba más distraído que de costumbre, de no ser porque Ginny accedió a ayudarle, en este momento no estaría con ellos sino con "la otra" como la llamaba.

Nada más le tocaba esperar un poco para ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas y qué tenía que hacer para evitar que se fuera con ella.


	8. Así fue I

Nota: gracias a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia y que han dejado sus comentarios, trataré de publicar más a menudo… Aquí va otro capítulo… Esto sucede en el futuro, muy adelante del tiempo de la historia, podrán hacer sus predicciones.

Capítulo 8: Así fue I

Definitivamente no pensaba quedarme con los brazos cruzados, no quería esperar algo que posiblemente nunca iba a suceder, así que decidí arriesgarme y averiguar si en ese corazón todavía quedaba espacio para mí, siento que no debí hacerle eso, pero no me pude contener, las palabras salieron casi por sí mismas y ya no había posibilidad de arreglar las cosas una vez que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

Pero no podía evitarlo, sentía que esa niña era algo así como "mi competencia", y lo confirmé cuando nos dejamos de hablar (o mejor, él me dejó de hablar), pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y veía que se lanzaban miradas ansiosas.

Lo mejor es que eso ya quedó atrás y cada vez que me pregunto por qué hago lo que estoy haciendo, recuerdo que él es mi objetivo, no descansaré hasta que sea mío, no permitiré que esa Granger me lo quite.

No iba a ser nada fácil, ese niño me odiaba lo suficiente como para no darme una oportunidad, lo sé porque alcancé a conocerlo lo suficiente y sé que cuando Harry Potter se enoja con alguien por ese tipo de situaciones, es muy difícil recuperarlo.

Para comenzar decidí aplicar un método bastante útil cuando se trata de demostrar lo herido que se está con una persona que se quiere mucho, la indiferencia; estoy seguro que él lo notó mas no hizo nada intentar arreglar nuestra situación.

"Ya he progresado un poco" pensaba "pero si quiero mejores resultados es mejor que aplique otra táctica"

Y así lo hice, llevar la indiferencia más lejos me pareció una buena idea, tratarlo a él con frialdad y con un poco de odio resultaría.

Debo decir que no era tan simple como escribirlo, me esforzaba mucho por no salirme del papel y arruinarlo todo, sentía un vacío en el estómago cada vez que tenía que hablar con él y saber que debía tratarlo así para hacerle creer que ya había olvidado el asunto y que le guardaba algo de resentimiento…

Mi plan estaba funcionando, era un avance lento pero algo seguro, todo lo que yo esperaba hasta el momento.

A veces me preguntaba si mi plan seguiría tan bien como iba hasta el momento, y ante la duda de si alguna vez algo saliera mal, sólo me respondía, lo enfrentaría. Perfectamente había esa posibilidad, que en el mejor momento sucediera algo que cambiara por completo mi plan y se viniera todo abajo, que se cumpliera una Ley de Murphy, como lo llamaban los muggles.

Al parecer de tanto pensarlo terminó sucediendo, todavía me maldigo por eso, entonces no sabía que una decisión afectaría tanto mi vida. Le haría daño a una tercera persona que no estaba involucrada en la situación y no imaginaba las consecuencias que se generarían, todavía lo recuerdo muy bien, fue algo completamente doloroso para nosotros tres y para las personas que luego se involucrarían contra su voluntad.

Es increíble ver cómo una persona puede causar tanto daño por vengarse de otra, yo pensaba que era mala, pero la vida me demostraría que había alguien peor que yo y que me dificultaría mucho mi misión, de todas formas recuperar a Harry sólo era una parte de ella, lo que vendía después me atormentaría el resto de la vida.

Ya sé que algunos estarán un poco desorientados, se preguntarán quién soy yo, seguramente no sabrán cómo intervine yo, otros ya sabrán perfectamente quién soy, de todas formas no es de extrañarse, mi nombre quedó para siempre marcado en uno de los periodos más sangrientos de la historia mágica, si recuerdan a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (maldita, todavía le guardo rencor después de tantos años)y Lord Voldemort, me recordarán a mí, sé que causé demasiado daño (tal vez más del que quería) y por eso creo que leerán esto más por confirmar los rumores de la guerra que por cualquier otra cosa.

Y les digo de una vez para que lo tengan en cuenta, aunque no los decepcionaré en ese punto porque les daré una descripción tan detallada de los hechos que quedarán sorprendidos, hay cosas que me arrepiento totalmente de haber realizado, la mayoría sucedió antes de que llegara ese trágico día que todos los que estuvimos ahí recordaremos para siempre.

Espero que con este relato las próximas generaciones no vayan a cometer el mismo error que cometí yo, más adelante se los comentaré.

También quiero aclarar que esto lo hago por desahogarme y poder contar lo que vivimos en aquella guerra y no tanto por el dinero (porque sé que todo el mundo querrá tener en sus manos esta historia), espero que así pueda seguir viviendo al tener mi conciencia un poco más tranquila sabiendo que le conté al mundo los acontecimientos de la época más difícil en el mundo de la magia, cuando parecía más que una guerra, una batalla por todo o nada, la destrucción o salvación de nuestro mundo.

Perdón, me estoy desviando de la historia, pero siento que es necesario hacer este tipo de aclaraciones para que después no haya malentendidos de ninguna clase.

Al principio fue muy difícil tratar a Harry con desprecio pero finalmente logré que lograra comprender el mensaje que quería mandarle con mi actitud, el día que sucedió fue por una excelente combinación de circunstancias que en otro momento no hubiera aprovechado porque me hubiera parecido bastante patético, recuerdo que era la mañana del 17 de mayo y en días recientes me había percatado de que le gustaba a un chico, su nombre jamás voy a olvidarlo, Edward Hamilton era un estudiante de Gryffindor que estaba en cuarto año y había empezado a gustarle desde unos días después de que me peleé con Harry, Edward bajó una noche a la Sala Común a sentarse ante el fuego para pensar y relajarse pero me encontró llorando y pese a que no me conocía, no sabía quién era ni de qué año, se acercó y me preguntó muy sutilmente "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?", yo levanté la cabeza y lo miré con mis ojos verdosos enrojecidos. Pareció que toda una eternidad hubiera transcurrido antes de que él dijera otra palabra, pareciera que nunca hubiera visto a una chica en mi estado porque se quedó mirándome completamente atontado durante unos segundos.

Después de eso no hay casi nada de interesante en decir, a excepción de lo que dijo después de verme, recuerdo que era algo así como "Di-discúlpame, no quería molestarte, l-lo que pasa es que como te oí llorar, creí, pensé, quería…" yo inmediatamente le respondí:

-…preguntarme si estaba bien?-

-Eeeee… pues…- titubeó él

-No, no me encuentro bien… me acabo de pelear… con una persona a la que quiero demasiado… y… y creo que nunca me volveré a… a contentar con él- le dije entre sollozos.

Fue perfecto para la ocasión porque encontré en él una pequeña parte de lo que había perdido con Harry, tenia alguien con compartir mis cosas, así fuera por la noche a la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Mientras más me odiaba uno, más me quería el otro, todo me estaba saliendo bien.

Hasta que llegó el día de esa oportunidad que aproveché, las cosas fueron como las contaré:

Yo bajé a la Sala Común un poco más tarde de la hora que acostumbraba, tenía un poco de prisa porque iba tarde para desayunar cuando de la nada apareció Edward y comenzamos una corta plática.

-Hola Viviana, ¿cómo estás?-

-Algo retrasada- él soltó una carcajada- Quiero decir, voy tarde para desayunar- dije entre risas.

-Te veo algo nervioso, ¿te pasa algo?

-No, o… o más bien sí- musitó él- Lo que pasa es que quiero decirte algo muy importante.

-Dime, cuéntame de qué se trata en el desayuno.

Pero en el desayuno no me lo dijo, parecía que quería esperar a que no hubiera tanta gente a nuestro alrededor. Así que cuando acabamos, nos fuimos a la Sala otra vez, alcancé a ver que Harry todavía estaba allí.

-Ahora sí Eddy, me vas a decir qué es eso tienes atrapado desde hace rato- le dije yo esperando que se apresurara porque tenía que arreglarme y encontrarme con Ginny en una media hora.

-Lo que pasa es que… es que… eeeee… tú eres una niña muy linda, si nunca te lo había dicho… te-te lo digo ahora, lo que me pasa es que… Viviana, tú me encantas, me fascinas, me gustas mucho…

-Mira Eddy- intenté encontrar las palabras para decirle que no sentía lo mismo por él- yo te quiero mucho…

En ese momento vi de reojo a Harry entrando a la Sala, no necesité pensarlo dos veces para hacer lo siguiente de lo cual me he arrepentido TODA MI VIDA, algo que en principio lo vi como un medio para captar la atención del pelinegro, resultó siendo el más grande de mis problemas.

Decidí besar a aquel chico.

Después de algunos segundos, quería ver triunfante el resultado de lo que acababa de hacer, pero sólo pude hacerlo de durante un par de segundos antes de que todos los presentes hicieran escándalo y perdiera a Harry de vista.

Toda mi historia, y por consiguiente, la de este libro se basa en ese momento, de no haber tenido esa idea, nunca se hubiera dado un enfrentamiento tan digno de ver años después como sólo lo sabían hacer en ese entonces el profesor Dumbledore y el Señor Tenebroso.

Lo que terminó de completar mi felicidad y mi triunfo fue que aquel mismo día Ginny me dijo que cierto joven quería "restablecer las relaciones" conmigo después de pasar semanas y hasta meses sin dirigirnos la palabra de forma amistosa. Le pregunté la razón de aquel cambio tan repentino, pero ella sólo atinó a decirme que él extrañaba mi compañía.


	9. De vuelta al ruedo

Capitulo 9: De vuelta al ruedo

En medio de la felicidad que lo embargaba ante la posibilidad de recuperarla, no pudo ver que una verdad ineludible se presentaba dicha por una de las personas que se sentía más afectada por ella. Habían pasado 3 días desde aquella exhibición de atracción en la que la verdad lo había golpeado con la fuerza de un mazo gigante de madera.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no creo que las cosas sean así, ella se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y, sí, dijo muchas cosas que desearía no haber oído…

-Le faltó lo más mas importante, con eso te hubiera dicho de frente la razón de tanto interés en ti- dijo la niña rubia quien no dejó terminar a su mejor amigo.

-No creo, la conozco lo suficiente para poder decir que ella no parece ese tipo de persona, de todas formas estaré en ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!- gritó él repentinamente haciendo que su amiga se sobresaltara y después le reprochara esa mención indirecta al viejo Moody.

- Es mejor que tengas cuidado, porque he oído por ahí que le gusta aprovecharse de los chicos con los que sale, muy pocos se atreven a confesar que fueron manipulados por una niña que se ve tan inocente por el riesgo de que no les tomen en serio- dijo con un gesto de desconfianza en su rostro.

Ella sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, pero si quería que él se alejara de su lado tenía que exagerar un poco los hechos para que fueran lo suficientemente dañinos sin que perdieran su credibilidad. Además se justificaba diciendo que era lo mejor para él, ahora sufriría pero a largo plazo seria un avance para acercarse y "adueñarse" de una vez por todas de aquella persona que estaba por perder a manos de su enemiga declarada desde el día que se metió con Harry.

Había que planear con mucho cuidado la estrategia que utilizaría, no podía tolerar errores, porque de cometerlos quien se alejaría seria él y ella no quería perderlo, al principio no le gustaba el muchacho de la cicatriz pero la realidad con Ron la había convencido de que era a quien estaba esperando y por lo tanto había cambiado de opinión.

En otro sitio otra persona estaba pensando en algo parecido, independientemente de lo que dijera su mejor amiga, ella ya había decidido qué hacer y por fortuna su plan se acomodaba en cierta medida a lo pensado por Ginny. Lentamente volvería a acercarse a él, como al principio, y él no demoraría en caer otra vez, tenía mucha confianza en sí misma y en su plan.

Si bien era cierto que le había cogido cierto aprecio a Harry porque se sentía protegida por su hermano (a pesar de que ella no tenía) y terminó sintiendo mucho cariño por él, tenía que admitir que predominaba su interés por tenerlo de su lado y alejarlo de sus amigos para así debilitarlo y entregárselo al Señor Tenebroso.

"Ginny debe darse prisa" fue la conclusión a la que llegó luego de notar el corto tiempo que les quedaba de año escolar, en unas semanas acabaría el año y se separaría de ella, no podría seguir viéndola, a pesar de las cosas horribles que dijo él extrañaba su calidez, sus ojos que eran como un par de esmeraldas de las cuales no quería apartar su vista así le costara la vida, su forma de ser y su hermoso cuerpo con el cual le encantaba entrar en contacto siempre que fuera posible.

Si no había resultados en los próximos días, tomaría las riendas del asunto y él mismo lo intentaría; afortunadamente eso no fue necesario, al siguiente día ella cambió la actitud y comenzó a actuar como si ellos no se conocieran, primero le sonreía cada vez que se cruzaban en un pasillo o en la Sala Común, el chico al que había besado estaba lo suficientemente atontado por su reciente victoria como para percatarse de los objetivos de su niña.

La novia de Ron, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, le decía que no se confiara, que alguien que cambia de actitud asi de rápido tiene algo planeado y no es muy bueno; nunca había tenido la posibilidad de conocerla para poder dar su opinión sobre la muchacha pero al ver que se quería meter con él, ya había dejado atrás ese propósito y la había declarado su enemiga. Ella conocía a Harry desde hace ya 5 años y no dejaría que una niñita consentida, aparecida y con ínfulas de diva lo enamorara, lo confundiera, jugara con él y luego lo botara por otra persona.

Por desgracia, las cosas no salieron como ella quería.

Las ausencias de Harry eran cada vez más seguidas, él decía que estaba con Ginny, pero ella la había abordado con mucho tacto y sabía que estaba con Viviana. Un día sucedió lo inevitable, lo supo por la expresión del rostro del joven.

-Tal vez debería decir buenas noches, me agarraste justo en el momento en que me iba a dormir, pensé que no ibas a llegar ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella pero se arrepintió porque un segundo después su pregunta fue respondida.

-Eeeeee… l-lo que pasó es que… ammmmm….

- No es necesario que me lo digas, tienes la misma expresión de idiota en tu cara que cuando nos contaste que besaste a esa Ravenclaw el año pasado bajo el muérdago…

-¿En realidad se me nota tanto? Oh, demonios…

- ¿Cómo pasó esta vez? Ya descartamos el muérdago porque no estamos en Navidad así que…

-¿Qué pasó amigo? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- dijo Ron quien había llegado misteriosamente a la Sala Común desde el dormitorio- ¿De qué me perdí?

-Nuestro mejor amigo ha caído nuevamente en las redes de esa niñita amiga de tu hermana, y esta vez fue más lejos, le ha besado- dijo ella a su novio con una expresión de fastidio intenso en su rosto, pero lo que en verdad sentía era envidia, una envidia que le producía mucho odio.

-Oh, no, ahora sí lo perdimos, y como a nuestro amigo le encanta esa niñita, no demorará en pedirle que den el siguiente paso y dejen de ser amigos. ¿Acaso me equivoco?

-Desafortunadamente no se equivocan, a mí me encanta Viviana y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que pueda ser feliz a mi lado, ustedes se tienen y yo ya estaba algo cansado de ser el tercero en una relación de dos, así que nuevamente se van a librar de mí, esta vez porque yo me voy, y todos podremos disfrutar de las ventajas que trae estar emparejado.

-Te vamos a extrañar, no creo que podamos compartir mucho tiempo juntos como antes, tú sabes que ella no es de nuestro agrado lo cual dificulta las cosas.

-Sí, lo sé, los voy a extrañar, sólo compartiremos tiempo en las clases, no será suficiente pero es mejor que nada.

-Si me disculpan, me iré a dormir, no suelo desvelarme y en este momento es la 1: 32 A.M.- reprimió un falso bostezo mientras contaba los segundos para hallarse en la quietud y el silencio de su habitación.

Se despidió de los chicos y tomó las escaleras que la llevarían a una de las peores noches de su vida.

"Así que la muy maldita lo logró" pensó, "No es justo, él era mío, y esa… zorra me lo quitó, cómo la odio".

"Porqué- golpeó la cama con el puño de la mano derecha- tenía- lo volvió a hacer- que ser- la golpeó con ambos puños- ELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-la golpeó con mucha más fuerza.

En ese momento ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, se le escaparon justo como pasa con el agua que tienes entre las maños, sus hermosos ojos de color marrón soltaron la mayor cantidad de lágrimas que habían soltado en su corta vida, al poco tiempo sus globos oculares ya estaban enrojecidos y tenía la seguridad de que a la mañana siguiente tendría ojeras por la incapacidad de conciliar el sueño, pasaba por uno de los peores momentos de su vida, su mejor amigo al que quería por montones y amaba en secreto, se iba con su peor enemiga, le habían ganado.

Luego de llorar ininterrumpidamente durante casi toda la madrugada, se contentó pobremente con la siguiente frase: "A lo mejor sólo lo está utilizando y me lo devolverá con el corazón roto en menos de lo que imagine" y se desplomó sobre la almohada exhausta.

Al siguiente día no le importó despertarse cerca del medio día, era sábado y podía hacer lo que quisiera, el no haber desayunado no le molestó en lo más mínimo, no quería bajar al Gran Comedor y encontrarse con la gran verdad que la esperaba allí; su depresión (si es que se le podía llamar así) podría durar todo el día, la única persona que se preocuparía por ella sería Ginny, pero al parecer tenía otros asuntos que atender porque no se había presentado en el dormitorio al ver que su cuñada no había ido a desayunar.

Y así es el amor, unos sufren y otros gozan, mientras Hermione estaba pasando por uno de sus peores momentos, Harry se sentía muy contento, tenía a su lado a la niña que había acaparado su atención desde aquel Baile, gozaba de la delicia de su compañía, había dejado de ser una persona inalcanzable.

Desafortunadamente esta pareja no estaba hecha para permanecer junta por mucho tiempo, pronto llegarían las adversidades.


	10. Así fue II

Hola a todos… aquí les entrego otro capítulo antes de lo esperado, el jueves pasado me puse a empezarlo y ahora lo comparto con ustedes! Gracias a los que ponen mi historia como favorita y a quienes desean ser alertados cada vez que publique, pero sobre todo a aquellos que dejan sus reviews…

Capitulo 10: Así fue II

Una de las ocasiones que más recuerdo sucedió cuando me reconcilié con Harry, ese fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida porque por fin pude estar con él, más que un plan fue una estrategia que me salió muy bien. Todos los detalles serán narrados a continuación, me sorprendo todos los días por la rapidez con la que se dio todo teniendo en cuenta que Harry sólo quería volver a ser lo que éramos antes de que insultara a su amiguita Granger, obviamente yo sabía que lograría tenerlo a mi lado más tiempo si decidía entablar una relación con él.

Cuando Ginny me dijo que él quería restablecer la relación me sorprendí gratamente, pensé que iba a ser yo quien terminaría convenciéndolo de que sería lindo que estuviéramos como antes, que lo extrañaba, que me hacía mucha falta; pero definitivamente tuve un golpe de suerte llamado Edward Hamilton, él se convirtió en mi salvación y en mi némesis, salvación porque gracias a lo que él hizo en la Sala Común pude lograr que Harry se volviera a interesar en mí; némesis se debe a que nunca superó el hecho de que nuestra inexistente relación fuera abruptamente terminada y yo me fuera con Harry Potter.

Primero comencé haciendo de cuenta que sólo éramos conocidos, primero le lanzaba miradas, lo saludaba cuando me lo encontraba, le decía a Ginny lo mucho que lo extrañaba, que me hacía falta mi hermano mayor. Luego de una semana logré que abandonara a sus amigos y pasara largos períodos de tiempo conmigo.

-Siempre había querido conocer a alguien que supiera quién carajos son Los Simpson, son mi serie de TV favorita, los veía cuando que era posible y cada vez que sabía que mi tía Petunia no me encontraría- dijo Harry avergonzándose un poco al recordar su anormal niñez.

-Ja ja ja ja… siempre me causó mucha gracia el capítulo en el que Bart no puede ver la película de Tomy y Daly por haber descuidado a Maggie y permitido que se fuera en el otro auto que estrelló en la prisión- dijo Viviana pasando por alto aquel detalle de Harry.

-Oh sí, recuerdo el día en que lo vi, la empresa de mi tío Vernon había ganado una recompensa como la empresa más rentable de 1993 en toda Inglaterra, esa noche mi tía, mi primo y él fueron a la ceremonia de premiación, por supuesto no me llevaron. Eso fue antes de que llegara la tía Marge y de que me…

-Fugara de mi casa temiendo la reprimenda del Ministerio de Magia yendo a parar al Caldero Chorreante- completó la chica de los ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendido él- No recuerdo haberte contado eso…

-¿Olvidas a Ginny? Ella lo sabe absolutamente todo sobre ti- "Es por eso que me conviene ser su mejor amiga, lo sabe TODO" pensó maliciosamente.

-Ah, olvidaba que la hermana de Ron era mi fan #1- dijo Harry esperando la respuesta de su casi-novia.

-¿Lo era? ¿Cuándo lo dejó de ser?- preguntó sorprendida Viviana- No tenía ni idea que existiera una persona que fuera más fanática de ti que ella.

-Adivina…- ante la negativa de la chica, él dio su respuesta- ¡pues tú! ¿Quién más podría ser?

-Ah, qué bueno, pensé que era tu amiga la…- se interrumpió un segundo porque iba a insultarla y sabía que Harry se enfurecería- la que se llama Hermione.

-No, no es ella, aunque ella sabe muchas cosas sobre mí, no existe mayor admiradora que tú- dijo Harry un poco extrañado por esa interrupción casi imperceptible.

-Me encanta saberlo porque no pienso compartirte con nadie… perdón, quiero decir con ninguna mujer.

-¿Ni siquiera con Ginny?- bromeó Harry pensando que era una broma.

-Ehm, bueno sí, con Ginny te comparto pero si se te acerca mucho se las verá conmigo- le respondió pensando que sería sospechoso que le prohibiera la compañía de su mejor amiga y la hermana del mejor amigo de él.

-Oye, no quiero separarme de ti, pero creo que será mejor que entremos al colegio y vayamos a la Sala Común si no queremos que Filch nos agarre y nos dé alguno de sus horripilantes castigos.- le dijo a Harry.

Una vez adentro, decidieron ir a la Sala Común juntos, pero Harry dijo que debería ir a la biblioteca a sacar un libro para el día siguiente, así que se separaron y cada uno cogió por su camino no sin antes despedirse, Viviana aprovechó que ya volvían a tener cierta confianza y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. Harry se fue muy feliz pensando que ya llevaba territorio ganado, qué lástima que todo estuviera fríamente calculado.

Harry pensaba que si llegaba con Viviana a la Sala Común, ella se molestaría y lo menos que quería era eso, pero como estaba con Ron pensaba dejarla de lado porque de ninguna forma traicionaría al pelirrojo, Hermione todavía le gustaba… y mucho, lo que sucedía era que la consideraba un "amor prohibido". Harry me lo dijo después de años de novios antes de que me dejara al saber la verdad sobre mis intenciones, desde ese día nunca más me volvió a ver como alguien digno de confianza, lo comprobé en aquel duelo que tuvimos luego de la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

Yo por mi parte volví a la Sala Común alegre de que todo fuera saliendo como me lo esperaba. Lo que no me esperaba era que me encontraría con Edward y tendría que actuar como si me gustara, maldito, maldigo el día en que lo conocí, hizo mi vida mucho más difícil de lo que hubiera sido si no le hubiera dado ese beso.

-¡Vivi! ¡Llegaste! Te estaba esperando, quería que fuéramos a comer juntos, pero como no te encontré aquí decidí ir con mis amigos. Mañana hablamos, tengo mucho cansancio luego de practicar para entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

-Bueno Eddy, mañana hablamos, que descanses- "Ahhh, ¿Por qué te tuve que besar? Maldita sea…" pensó ella dándole una sonrisa falsa.

En ese momento le quería decir la verdad pero no podía dejar que todo Gryffindor se enterara, así que decidí decírselo de una mejor forma, al día siguiente lo invité a un sitio alejado para dejar las cosas claras.

-Eddy, quiero decirte algo muy importante- le dijo ella luego de caminar durante 15 minutos sin dirigirle la palabra.

-No me digas nada, lo siento, no es necesario, yo ya sé que me vas a decir que me amas, ¿Por qué me habrías traído aquí si no fuera por eso?- dijo el chico convencido de que la chica se le iba a declarar.

-¿Cómo?- dijo la hermosa chica del brillante pelo negro- No, no te traje aquí para eso, la razón es…

-No intentes mentirme, sé perfectamente que quieres estar conmigo- intervino Edward aferrándose a su pensamiento.

"Dios mío, este tarado se puso difícil" pensó Viviana comenzando a enfurecerse.

-Edward, escúchame, necesitas saber lo que te voy a decir…

-No necesito que me lo digas, basta con que me lo demuestres, ven acá y bésame- dijo mientras la acercó y la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para cumplir lo que le había dicho.

"ESTE IDIOTA NO ME QUIERE ESCUCHAR, TENDRÉ QUE DECÍRSELO BRUSCAMENTE"

A pesar que el chico era más pequeño que yo, tenía gran fuerza y me costó mucho separarme de él, al parecer quería que termináramos en eso que ustedes saben.

-¡TU NO ME GUSTAS! NUNCA ME HAS GUSTADO Y ESO NO CAMBIARÁ- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El joven se quedó mirando a la niña que le acababa de gritar. No podía creer que las cosas fueran así, definitivamente todo había sido una mentira. Hizo memoria de los acontecimientos recientes y recordó.

-Así que cuando dijiste que tenias que hablar conmigo en la Sala Común era para decirme esto- concluyó Edward.

-Lo siento mucho Eddy, no quería hacerte…

-¡No me digas! Qué frase tan original, debo haberla oído una 70 mil veces a lo largo de mi vida- exclamó el chico realmente enfurecido.

-También debo concluir que me utilizaste para estar con ese chico Potter.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso…

¡SÍ! ¡TE HE ESTADO ESPIANDO!- le gritó ahora a la chica.

Entre enfurecida y asustada por la reacción que podría tener, intentaba justificarme, pero todo fue en vano. Lo que no me esperaba es que pudiera atacarnos sin piedad, ese día la historia de mi vida se dividió en 2.

-TE ODIO, DESEARÍA NUNCA HABERTE CONOCIDO, ERES LO PEOR.

- En serio, no me digas- dijo ella intentando aparentar indiferencia.

Esa fue la gota que colmó la copa.

-AAAAARGGGGHH- gruñó él- _Desmaius_

Afortunadamente me había alejado unos metros y eso me dio tiempo de arrojarme al suelo, al levantarme tenía mi varita para enfrentarme a lo que se viniera.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward? Tú no eres así- dijo ella intentando aplacarlo para gana tiempo, pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

-TU NO ME CONOCES, SOLO FUI TU MEDIO… _¡Incendio!_

-_¡Aquamenti!- _exclamó ella evitando que su hechizo la hiciera arder en llamas- ¡No es necesario que hagas esto!

-¿AH, NO? ¿TÚ QUÉ ME SUGIERES? _Petrificus Totalus_

-_¡Protego!_ Lo siento muchísimo, no te quería herir, las cosas fueron muy rápido, no debí hacerlo.

-Ya no quiero seguir escuchándote. _Palalingua_. Pensándolo mejor… _Silencius_

-No, espera, yo…

Por desgracia no era la única víctima de aquella situación.

-… entonces me fui hacia adelante y así logré coger la Snitch, o más bien tragármela, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, estaba en las gradas ese día, tenía mucho miedo de que salieras herido en tu debut.

-¡POTTER!-

Fue lo último que oyó antes de ser golpeado en la cara.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?- dijo un enfurecido Harry- ¿Quién eres tú?

-No me recuerdas, debe ser terrible no ser recordado, pero eso no te pasaría a ti.

-Espera un momento…- dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo intentado recordar- ¿Eres tú el chico que besó Viviana?

-¡NO MENCIONES ESE NOMBRE!- gritó- _¡REDUCTO!- _exclamó apuntando a la mesa que estaba cerca de él.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡ELLA ME UTILIZÓ PARA QUE UN TIPO RECONOCIDO COMO TÚ SE VOLVIERA A FIJAR EN ELLA!

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso?- dijo extrañado

-Tú tienes la culpa de ser famoso y que las chicas te prefieran.

-Eso no es cierto, yo nunca quise ser famoso.

-Ahórrate tu papel de víctima- le respondió

-¿Cómo puedo hacer que dejes de joderme la vida?

-Muy sencillo, un duelo. El ganador se queda con ella.

-No seas idiota…

-Acepta, o acaso eres un cobarde.

A su alrededor se había formado una reunión de personas interesadas en saber el porqué del alboroto.

-¡COBARDE! ¡COBARDE! ¡COBARDE!

-Está bien, si es la única forma, aceptaré.

-Harry James Potter, yo, Edward Jefferson Hamilton, te desafío a un duelo. ¿Aceptas?

- Edward Jefferson Hamilton, acepto tu desafío. ¿Cuándo quieres que se lleve a cabo el duelo?

-En estos días te enviaré un mensaje haciéndote saber el día y la hora del enfrentamiento, podrás llevar a un amigo/a para que haga las veces de padrino/a.

Esta fue una de las revelaciones más sorprendentes que me hizo Harry con el correr de los años. Hoy no dejo de estar sorprendida por el hombre que hubiera podido tener a mi lado, lástima que esté tan lejos de mí.


	11. El duelo

Después de un largo receso y no publicar nada, regreso con el duelo, espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo. Un saludo a todos los lectores, a los antiguos les digo: Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, a los no tan antiguos: Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad y tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia.

Capítulo 11: El Duelo

¡Un duelo! Menuda sorpresa la que me llevé cuando llegó este chico y pasó eso; para ser sincero, me sorprendió más que me retara a un duelo que tener que enfrentarme a él, todo lo que había aprendido el curso anterior me serviría perfectamente para derrotarlo de forma sencilla porque fue puesto a prueba mi entrenamiento y el de todos los que me acompañaron al Departamento de Misterios cuando murió Sirius.

Habían pasado varias horas desde aquel incidente, Ron no dejaba de decir que estaría más que dispuesto a ver qué sabía ese tal Hamilton.

-No creo que él sea competencia para ti, pero de todas formas ten mucho cuidado, no sabemos qué se traiga entre manos- me advirtió Ron.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor, si la razón de este duelo es Viviana, no creo que quiera dejarla ir así de fácil, alguna estrategia debe tener- dije yo pensativo.

-¡Ah! Y no se te pase por la mente decirle nada de esto a Hermione, no le gustará que te pelees por ella con alguien más- exclamó Ron al recordar la relación de su novia con la cuasi-novia de su mejor amigo.

En ese momento, Viviana deambulaba por el colegio entero buscando a Ginny, Harry, o alguna persona que supiera el endemoniado contra-hechizo de ese "_Palalingua_", nunca lo había escuchado y su efecto era totalmente desagradable. Se había podido deshacer del _Silencius _fácilmente pero con el otro no había podido, así que cuando por fin encontró a Ginny, tuvo que entregarle una nota que había escrito explicándole la situación, algo bastante incómodo.

-¡Vivi! ¿Si te enteraste? Por los pasillos dicen que Harry se batirá en duelo con alguien- dijo Ginny sin percatarse de mi problema.

Le extendí el mensaje que leyó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo fue que te pasó eso? No importa, ¿estás segura de que así era el hechizo?- al ver que yo asentía, dijo- Iré a preguntarle a Harry, puede que él lo haya escuchado, o tal vez a Hermione, ella sabe mucho de eso.

Al oír eso, dije "¡NO!" o al menos eso quise decir, ella sólo entendió un gruñido.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella extrañada por mi reacción.

Quise decirle que no quería la ayuda de esa Granger, pero al parecer entendió otra cosa.

-Ya sé, no te gusta no poder decir nada, no te preocupes, pronto solucionaremos esto.

-_Palalingua_… no, la verdad no creo haberlo escuchado- dijo Hermione extrañada.

-¿En serio? Oh, qué pena, quizás Harry sepa algo, iré a preguntarle- respondió Ginny un poco triste agradeciéndole a Hermione por su ayuda.

-¿Intentaste con un simple _Finite incantatem_?- dijo Harry luego de pensar unos instantes- El profesor Lupin lo usó una vez en clase, le pregunté cómo librarme de él y me dijo que bastaba con eso.

-Gracias Harry, lo necesitaba con mucha urgencia- le agradeció Ginny.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry, curioso de saber a quién era la víctima.

-Afortunadamente preguntaste tú y no Hermione, le hubiera encantado ir y ver.

-No me digas que…

-Sí, así es Ha…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-No quería que nadie se enterara.

-Pues creo que no lo has logrado.

-¿Me llevas a verla?

-¿Prometes no reírte?

-Haré lo posible.

Una vez llegaron donde estaba ella, vieron que estaba bastante impaciente por dejar de padecer ese hechizo del que había sido víctima.

-¿Puedes abrir la boca? Quiero ver cómo es- dijo Harry intrigado.

Ella hizo un gesto que al parecer quería decir "¿Tengo que hacerlo?"

-¡Por fa!

Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido, era tal cual lo había imaginado, era bastante extraño ver que su boca no tenía a la vista el orificio por donde se va la comida. Era, de lejos, lo más raro que había visto en toda su vida.

Viviana otra vez soltó un ruidito que esta vez expresó impaciencia y Ginny se apuró a decir el hechizo necesario.

-¡Oh! Qué alivio me da poder oír mi voz otra vez, no soportaba eso de no poder hablar- exclamó la pelinegra contenta.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? Porque no te creo eso de que lo encontraste por ahí y lo dijiste para ver qué pasaba- dijo Harry a la expectativa de su respuesta.

-Nadie importante, un chico de apellido Hamilton, ¿lo conoces?

-No- mintió Harry- No lo he visto en mi vida.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno recibió una carta que decía únicamente "Hoy, 3:00 pm, Salón 5 Primer Piso" apenas terminó de leer las indicaciones, se las pasó a Ron con cierta dificultad porque Hermione estaba al lado de él y no quería que notara nada, de lo contrario tendrían que contarle.

Mientras Edward se dirigía al salón donde se enfrentaría con Harry por Viviana (sabía que ella no estaría con él aunque ganara el duelo, pero al menos demostraría ser mejor que El Niño que Vivió), recordó lo que había pasado desde que había retado al pelinegro.

"Lo voy a matar y luego la mataré a ella" pensó mientras se alejaba de la silenciada joven de los ojos verdes. "Espera, arruinarás tu vida si lo hacer, tarde o temprano lo descubrirán" dijo su conciencia. "Está bien, será un duelo".

Pero eso no era lo peor de todo, había una niña de cuarto año que siempre había estado interesado en él, pero nunca le había correspondido porque no le generaba la más mínima atracción; había vuelto a acercársele cuando se enteró que había "roto" con Viviana y pensó que tenía otra oportunidad. "Que ni lo piense" se decía una y otra vez "No tengo la más mínima intención de pasar 1 minuto a solas con ella".

Siempre le había tenido envidia a Harry por quien era, más que todo a su fama, pero la gota que rebosó la copa fue lo de Viviana, comprobó que era de esas chicas que les importaba más la fama que la personalidad y él no podría vivir con eso de siempre estar por debajo del Gran Harry Potter ya que nunca podría estar con ella, incluso empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse acercado aquella noche a reconfortarla cuando estaba llorando.

Pero no habría podido evitarlo aunque hubiera querido, escuchar una niña llorando le partía el alma y lo había experimentado con su hermana, además cuando vio su cara por primera vez sintió mariposas en su estómago, jamás había visto una niña tan linda; repasó ese recuerdo y visualizó esos ojos verdes tan hermosos inundados de lágrimas…

Se maldijo por pensar en eso, TENÍA que olvidarla, debía tener en cuenta algo muy elemental, él nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella así como la niña a la que le gustaba jamás tendría oportunidad con él.

Finalmente llegó al salón convenido y vio que aún no había llegado su contrincante. Oyó pasos por varios minutos hasta que por fin lo identificó, venía con el chico con el que estaba cuando lo retó.

-Por fin has llegado, pensé que en realidad sí eras un cobarde- dijo Edward con odio.

-No seas estúpido, ¿acaso crees que me iba a arriesgar a sufrir los efectos de huir a un duelo?- le respondió Harry dándole una de sus peores miradas.

-Oh, sí, el Gran Harry Potter no querrá quedarse sin poderes, de lo contrario ¿Quién nos librará de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?- se burló el chico

-¿Me hiciste venir hasta acá para burlarte de mí? Pensé que querías batirte en duelo conmigo.

-Por supuesto que quiero, no deseo otra cosa en este momento.

-Entonces ¡ven acá!

Edward movió su varita y conjuró una división del campo de duelo.

-Ninguno de los dos puede pasar ese límite, en caso de hacerlo, el otro ganará.

-Como quieras.

Luego de seguir el protocolo, se pusieron en posición para comenzar el duelo.

Entonces Ron dijo:

-A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos… ¡TRES!

-_¡Desmaius!_

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

De las varitas de Harry y Edward salieron rayos de luz intentando golpear al oponente, pero fallaron.

Después de varios intentos Harry comprobó que este chico no era ningún idiota, Ron había tenido razón, no confiarse había sido lo mejor que pudo hacer.

-_¡Tarantallegra!_

El hechizo de las piernas bailarinas casi lo golpea, alcanzó a protegerse a tiempo con un _Protego_, debía atacarlo cuando pudiera, había estado lanzándole hechizos durante los últimos 15 minutos sin darle otra opción que defenderse.

-_¡Bombarda!_

Harry no tuvo otra que lanzarse al suelo y ver el resultado. Fue entonces cuando pensó que si no distraía a su oponente, pronto sería víctima de uno de sus ataques que iban incrementando en gravedad.

-¿Quieres matarme? De todas formas no lograrás estar con ella, ¡me quiere a MÍ!

-No, ya no la quiero a ella, quiero demostrar que tú no eres tan grande como todos dicen.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡ACABARÉ CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ! ¡_CONFRINGO_!

Lo último que supo Harry es que oyó un estruendo similar al de una gigantesca explosión.

En realidad eso fue lo que sucedió y tanto el desafiado como el padrino cayeron inconscientes ante semejante ataque.

El atacante vio lo que causó su ataque y huyó, pero cuando llegó a la puerta decidió ir a donde estaban los chicos inconscientes y hacer un encantamiento desmemorizante, un movimiento que posiblemente le salvaría la vida.

-¡Aaaahhhh!

Oyó pasos a su alrededor, se preguntó por qué demonios estaba en la enfermería, lo último que recordaba era estar desayunando. No sabía que había sido víctima de un _Obliviate_.

-¡Ya despertó!- oyó decir, pero estaba muy confundido como para reconocer la voz de aquella persona.

A su lado vio a Ron y trató de despertarlo.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Despierta!- dijo Harry con desespero mientras sacudía a su mejor amigo.

-¡Todavía es muy… temprano! ¡Además es domingo!- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se cambiaba de lado y seguía durmiendo.

-¡Es en serio, Ron!- le respondió mientras lo seguía sacudiendo.

Apenas abrió los ojos supo que no estaba en su dormitorio y que algo andaba mal.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué hacemos acá? No recuerdo haberme sentido enfermo o algo parecido- dijo Ron extrañado de estar rodeado de las cortinas que reconocía como las de la enfermería.

-Oh por Dios, es una suerte, pensé que nos había abandonado- dijo una chica cuya voz Harry estaba intentando reconocer.

-¿Y qué pasa con Ron? ¿Acaso no estaba también con él?- dijo otra chica con tono de pelea.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Ron?

Se oyeron pasos rápidos y en menos de 5 segundos, las cortinas fueron abiertas y dos personas entraron por ellas, personas que, según Harry, no tenían motivos para estar juntas.

-¡Qué gusto me da ver que estás vivo!- lo abrazó Hermione con alivio.

Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro chico.

-¡Viviana! Pero qué…

-¡Harry! ¡Qué susto me diste!- dijo la chica sin notar la mirada de furia de Hermione.

-Pensamos que estaban muertos- dijo Hermione evidenciando que estuvo muy nerviosa.

-La espera fue eterna, sobre todo por la compañía- dijo Viviana.

-Sí, eso fue lo peor de todo- dijo Hermione captando la indirecta.

-¿Muertos? Pero de qué demonios están hablando- dijo Ron más confundido que nunca.

-¿Es una broma?

- ¿Perdón?

- Sí, oíste bien, ¿Es una broma?

-No, hoy es domingo, ¿verdad?

-Ron, ¿te sientes mal?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-¡Porque hoy es martes!

-No, eso no es posible- reaccionó Harry- No me acuerdo haber vivido el domingo ni el lunes.

-Por supuesto que no, porque estuviste aquí en la enfermería inconsciente- dijo Viviana.

-¿Inconsciente?- dijo Ron aún más confundido que antes.

-¡Sí, Ron! INCONSCIENTE- dijo la rubia comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Nos pueden explicar de una buena vez por qué estamos aquí?

-La verdad no lo sé- dijo Hermione- Fui a buscar a Ron porque no lo había visto en el almuerzo y me pareció muy extraño que no estuviera ya que le encanta comer, así que fui a buscarlo por todo el colegio, Ginny tampoco lo había visto así que me comencé a preocupar. Fui bajando desde la Torre de Gryffindor hasta que llegué al primer piso y vi que la puerta de un salón estaba abierta, entré y los vi tendidos en el suelo.

-Mmm, qué extraño, no recuerdo haber ido a ningún salón- dijo Harry pensativo.

-Qué alivio que estén a salvo, ahora podré irme a dormir, no he dormido desde que los trajimos a la enfermería- dijo Hermione exhausta

- Yo también lo haré- respondió Viviana frotándose los ojos- Es lo único bueno que has dicho en todo este tiempo.

Hermione salió de la enfermería no sin antes dedicarle otra mirada de furia a su compañera (o más bien enemiga) de casa.

Una vez se fueron las chicas, Harry habló.

-No sé qué nos pasó, sólo se me ocurre una persona que sabe qué sucedió- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Ron

-Hamilton


End file.
